Night Walker
by bloodrose197
Summary: Ok,so the story isn't so new now anymore. But it really is getting good. Wonder when I'm going to finish it. Soon. Very soon. About a vampire Dayan who rescues this girl Ashley and they want you to read this story to find out what happens to them!lol.TTFN
1. Chapter 1

_Night Walker_

_Ch.1_

_Introduction_

_My name is Dayan and I am a Night Walker. I am not alone in this world for there are much more of my kind. But we are of a dying race. We roam the nights looking to feed. We prefer the night to the day even though we can withstand it. There have been those that call us blood thirsty monsters or vampires. But we prefer the term abnormal. We are like them but stronger, faster, smarter, etc. We try to be friendly towards them but they still seem to fear us. What weaklings those humans are. They chase and kill my kind and think nothing of it except that we are not human and so we do not belong on this earth and so they feel the need to erase us completely. _

_What fools they are! Humans! The word just makes me sick to my stomach and leaves a bad taste in my mouth. What incompetence. They should be the ones to be wiped out from this place that we call earth and home. They are weak feeble things, not knowing how to survive on their own let alone together. Life would be so much easier without them. If they only knew about what was to come their way. _

_The day they started to slay my race was the day they made a big mistake. They wanted a fight and now they have one! Revenge is oh so sweet! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Night Walker_

_Ch.2_

_The Girl_

_She was dreaming…dreaming of a life of another. She felt his pain, his hatred, and his hunger. She couldn't understand what he wanted from her as he moved casually and quietly like a predator or a panther. She shivered as the night and the cold wind engulfed her at the same time. He was standing in front of her now and she couldn't help but feel small compared to his tall, well built frame. He invaded her personal space…she didn't like that at all. She always kept people away from her. She couldn't handle another overload like last time. It nearly killed her and sent her over the edge._

_She backed away from him. But he took a step towards her. She took another and so did he. They continued this little dance until she felt her back against the wall. **Who is he? **She thought as she stared into the night still not being able to see his eyes clearly. They were at least 2 inches apart. But she still needed her space and she felt as if she couldn't breathe properly. She wanted to be isolated from the world. Didn't want emotions bombarding her every time she was in public or someone tried to touch her or by accident. They were dangerous to her health and life._

_When he took the last two steps that had separated them she brought her attention back to him and her eyes grew wide as she stared into his ice blue eyes. They were remarkably beautiful. It reminded her of an ice berg. She shook her head to concentrate and then winced when he place his hand on her cheek. He lowered his head towards hers as if he intended to kiss her. This alarmed her. She didn't want to be in contact with him in any way but she found his touch soothing and he was lowering her energy down so she could relax. _

_He lowered his head near hers until their lips were just inches apart. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. Caressing. Tantalizing. Hunger. She read that all about him in just that moment. And before he captured her lips onto his he spoke._

"_Ashley…u will be mine and mine alone," he said and with that kissed her with the passion that had been held in him for centuries on end! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ch.3_

_The Stranger_

_Ashley walked down the street at 7:15 that night after getting out of bed from that dream she had. Her mind was feeling foggy and she was getting goose bumps on her arms as she felt the freezing wind blow in her direction. She stopped and looked up at the starry sky and watched as it started to snow. _

_Something about the snow made her feel really happy and refreshed in a weird sort of way. She wasn't like everyone else and if they found out they would have tried to hunt her down and kill her. Or just plain call her a nut job. She didn't make friends, have a boyfriend, or even have a decent conversation with someone without her going in overload._

_Just the thought of touching someone or being around them for a long period of time gave her the chills and sent a shiver down her spine. She continued to walk down the street and that's when she heard a scream coming just 2 blocks down from where she was. Emotions rushed up to meat her and it hid her fast and hard. Fear. Anger. Triumph. It was al there in that one area and more. She clutched her stomach and dropped to her knees as a wave of sickness enveloped her. _

_She just couldn't leave whoever it was helpless and in danger. She got up and put the pain to the back of her mind and started running towards the scream. When she was just inches away she stopped running and put her back on the wall. The scream had lessened to a mere groan and whine. She could sense that the women was near death so she acted quick and fast without ever making a sound or being seen. She blurred her image so she wouldn't be detected and then ran towards the guy who had pushed the girl on the wall and who was doing something to her neck._

_She dismissed the lapping sound she heard coming from him and then with the speed of a cheetah she ran towards the man and then attacked him by jump kicking him on the side of his head._

_He unlatched himself from the girl and then flew across the alley to the far corner on the wall. He became unconscious in a mater of seconds. Knowing that she didn't have time to linger she bent down to the girl and saw the amount of blood that was dripping down her neck. Instantly the first thing that came to mind was to stop all the blood from coming out. She looked around to make sure they didn't see what was happening she removed her jacket and then started to unbutton her white blouse._

_She threw on back her jacket and then zipped it up. She could already feel the cold creeping and seeping in through the jacket and settling onto her skin. She was shivering uncontrollably now but she decided to think about that later on. Grabbing her blouse she quickly put it to the side of the girl's neck and then looked to where the guy had been but just blinked in confusion and shock to find that he wasn't there anymore._

_Ashley wasn't paying attention so when the women touched her she wasn't prepared for the amount of pain that shot through her brain like lightning. She looked back at the girl to find a smile place on her lips._

"_Thank you," she said and then grabbed a hold of Ashley's jacket and then threw her against the wall into the darkness of the alley. She yanked the blouse away from her neck and saw the blood stain on it. Ashley lay lying on the ground moaning in pain. Getting up to her feet she looked at the girl and winced. Her eyes were red and her complexion pale. The blood had stopped. This was not the same girl she had saved. She didn't know how she knew but the girl was different now. Way different. _

"_Who or what are you," Ashley asked as she stood her ground and prepared for battle. She paid no attention to the pain rocketing throughout her brain and body, and also ignored the blood that was coming out of her ears and nose. **Why does this always have to happen to me**, she thought as she looked straight ahead at the girl and then using her powers she threw her against the wall. _

_Ashley was breathing hard now and it was coming out ragged. She didn't know how long she could stay in these wild emotions that the girl was displaying right now. Anger. Fear. Violence. And…and Hunger! Ashley didn't understand the last one but she made a run for it but ended up tripping on something. Looking down she saw someone's hand around her ankle. It was the same guy that she had kicked against the wall. "Let me go," she screamed in frustration and because of the pain that felt like it was going to split her brain in half._

_He just smiled at her and dragged her towards him by her leg._

"_Wasn't very nice what you did to me girlie," he said as he licked his lips from the cold and dragged her even closer to him until he straddled her waist and sat on her. Ashley felt the breath get knocked out of her. God, he weighed a ton, she thought as she tried to push him off her. "No use in trying to get me off, I won't budge," he said with an evil laughter that started to come out of him. _

_He lowered his head towards her neck and then just when he was about to whisper into her ear Ashley kicked him in the groin and then jumped up to run. She almost made it out of the alley when someone grabbed her by the arm and twisted it behind her and covered her mouth when she screamed out in pain. Tears burned at the back of her eyes and she felt a wave of sickness hit her fast and hard. She was about to use her powers once again but felt herself falling forward towards the snow covered ground. Before she could make contact with the ground she felt something grab her around the waist and lay her down gently on the snow. Ashley didn't know what happened afterwards because she blacked out._

_When she awoke Ashley looked around her surroundings and saw that she was in her room. **It…it was dream?** she thought unsurely to herself as she tried to sit up. Then suddenly hands shot out to grab her shoulders. Now, she want's the squeamish type but she screamed anyways. She looked up and saw a guy of now more than 18, looking down at her with purple eyes. **Now that's a strange color to have**, she thought as she looked up at him, **Maybe its contacts**, she thought again but this time struggling to get his hands off of her._

_He let her go and then got up to go to the door, and before she knew what he was doing he was gone. Just like that he left without a backwards glance or an "I hope your okay" look or even an explanation as to why he had been in her room at the cottage inn._

"_What a weird guy," she said out loud and then got up to go take a shower._

_Ashley was 5'5, had blue eyes, a nice skin complexion, and was a tomboy/Goth. Her hair reached to her waist and curled at the end. The color was a bit of a difficult thing to describe. Silvery, white sort of thing. Her ears were pierced and she wore cross earrings also had a cross that her grandmother had gave her long ago when she was just 4 yrs old. And she's had it sense then. _

_After taking a nice hot shower Ashley dried her hair and then hopped into bed again while still wearing the short blue towel that reached only her mid thigh. She got in under the comforter and then tried to find out about the guy with her telekinesis._

_**Why are you looking for me**, he asked her. Ashley was speechless for a moment. His voice was hypnotizing with a mixture of intimate, and desire in the tone._

_**I just…wanted to know who you were**; she said as she rolled onto her side and bunched up the pillow underneath her head to get comfortable. It hurt to use her powers but she could hold on for a bit longer._

_**If it hurts then why use it**, he asked her._

_**Because I can ok**, she said getting annoyed quick and fast. **I** **just wanted to know who you were but I'm sorry to have disturbed you ok**, she said as she broke contact with him completely and then built a barrier so he wouldn't intrude. She let out a frustrated breath and then rubbed a finger to her temple. The headache already forming. She sighed and then went to the task of falling asleep. After what seemed like hours but was only 5 minutes she finally fell asleep._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ch.4_

_Dayan_

_He smiled in amusement as he got her all whiled up. His gut clenched hotly. Her voice, filling his mind, was soft, musical, and sexy in its innocence. Dayan had not felt anything in centuries, his body had not wanted a woman in hundreds of years. Now, hearing this voice, the voice of a human woman, he was astonished at the intensity, the gathering fire in his veins. She was strong but not nearly as strong enough._

_Dayan reveled at the thought of seeing her so as soon as the sun had set low enough he flew out the window and as so he started to transform into a bird. He loved to fly, feeling the wind against his feathers, and the night air speaking to him. He followed the trail back to her apartment. He reached it and landed on the window sill looking at her. She was lying under a comforter with the pillow bunched up under her. She looked like a child sleeping there. _

_She seemed to be having trouble sleeping because she suddenly moved restlessly and then woke up. Her eyes were the color of the ocean. Blue and clear almost like the sky itself also. She looked around her as if she didn't know where it was that she was and then yawned while putting a hand over her mouth. She was small-boned, curvy, tiny waist and a wealth of the most peculiar looking hair color he had ever seen that dropped to her waist and curled._

_His breath caught in his throat. She was exquisite, beautiful, her skin like satin. Nothing escaped him. Especially not the towel that clung to her high, full breasts, and exposed the line of her throat and creamy shoulders. Her feet were small like her hands. So much strength in so small a package. He watched her turn on the light and then walks to the bathroom. She came out with a brush and started to brush her hair as she walked towards the window._

_She brushed her hair, standing at the window, looking out with unseeing eyes. Her eyes held a far-away expression; there were lines of strain around her full, sensuous mouth. He could feel the headache still brewing in her head and the need to sleep that refused to come. He felt himself follow the stroke of the brush, innocent, erotic, sexy. Even though he was imprisoned inside the birds form his body stirred. He looked up into the sky and thanked the heavens. The sheer joy of feeling after centuries of enduring no emotion was beyond measure._

_He watched as she sighed and finally went to go put the brush back inside the bathroom and then flick the light off also the one inside the room. She got into bed and lay down. He felt a stirring in his mind, as if someone was searching. _

_**Are you awake?** Her question was tentative. **I know you can hear me. Ok look, I'm sorry that I reacted like that and called you,** she said as she shifted uneasily on the bed. **But I just didn't like your attitude at the moment of time,** she said sighing to herself now._

_**Apology accepted**, he sent the apology in reassurance._

_**So, are you like me?** She asked as she rolled so she would be on her side again and was facing the window._

_**What do you mean?** He asked knowing fair well what she meant but was just amusing himself._

_**You know exactly what I mean, **she said getting frustrated all over again. He watched her rub her temple and knew that the headache was worsening. _

_**In a way yes, and then in another way no,** he said in response to her._

_**I would love to analyze what that meant but I am tired. I enjoyed our little conversation, **she said yawning._

_**But?** He asked_

_**But I have to go now, Good-bye;** she said and then broke off contact with him completely._

_Dayan spread his wings out and took flight into the air and then headed back home. She only thought that it was good-bye but he wouldn't let her escape him no matter what. She gave him something that he had lacked centuries ago and he thanked her for that. And she was going to be his, whether she knew it or not. _

_He was home in a matter of minutes and then transformed back while starting to pace. He wasn't going to get anywhere by pacing so he did what he had to do with security and then went to his bedroom. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes while slowing his breathing._

_But his body refused to obey him. He could not stop thinking about her and it was filled with erotic pictures of her. He saw her again, lying down her skin like satin, hair like silk. His hand moved as he built the picture with deadly precision and purpose in his mind. He paid every attention to detail._

_His strong fingers circled her small ankle, felt the texture of her skin. His breath caught in his throat, his body tightening in anticipation. He slid his palm up her calf, massaging, tantalizing, moved up farther, her knee, her thigh. Dayan knew the precise moment she woke up, her body on fire. Her alarm slammed into him, her fear. Deliberately to show her what she was dealing with, his palm found the inside of her thigh, stroked, caressed._

_**Stop!** Her body ached for his, for his touch, for his possession. He could hear the frantic beating of her heart; feel the strength of her mental struggle with him._

_**Has another man ever touched you like this?** He whispered the words in her mind, dark, deadly, sensuality._

_**Damn you to hell! Stop it!** Tears glittered in her lashes**. All I wanted to do was know who you were. And I said I was sorry for reacting like I did.**_

_His hand moved higher because he had to, found heat and silk, tiny curls guarding treasure. His palm covered the triangle possessively. Pushed into the moist heat. **You will answer me little one. There is still time for me to come to you, to put my mark on you, for me to own you, and for you to be mine,** he warned silkily. **Answer me!**_

_**Please stop! Why are you doing this?** She asked._

_**Do not disobey me,** his voice was husky now, raw with hunger and need. His fingers moved, probed, found her most sensitive spot. **I am being exceptionally gentle with you...**_

_**No, the answer is no!** She said whispering it in defeat._

_He closed his eyes and was able to calm himself. **Sleep little one, no one will harm you tonight. **He broke contact and found his body hard, heavy, and bathed in perspiration. It was far too late to stop the beast in him from breaking free. He was burning with hunger, consumed with it, jackhammers beating at his skull, flames licking along his skin and nerve endings. The beast was unleashed, deadly, and hungry. He had been more than gentle. She had inadvertedly released the monster. He hoped she was as strong as he believed her to be._

_Dayan closed his eyes against self-loathing. He has learned centuries ago there was little point. And this time he didn't want to fight it. This was not simply a strong sexual attraction he felt; it was far more than that. It was something primal. Something deep within him calling to something within her. Perhaps it was self-imposed isolation for so long; perhaps she craved the wildness in him as he craved the laughter and compassion in her. Did it matter? There would be no escape for either of them._

_He touched her mind gently before closing his eyes and allowing his breath to stop. She was crying silently, her body still in need with the effects of his mind touch. There was hurt and confusion in her, and her head was aching. Without much thought, without reason, he enveloped her in the strength of his arms. stroked her soft hair and sent warmth and comfort to surround her. **I am sorry I frightened you, little one, it was wrong of me and I swear that it won't happen again. Go to sleep now and be safe,** he murmured the words against her temple, his lips brushing her forehead in gentleness, brushing her mind with tenderness._

_He could feel the curious fragmentation in her mind as if she had been using her mental capabilities to follow some sick and twisted path. It was as if she had been raw, gaping wounds in her mind that needed to heal. She was too worn out from their previous mental battle to fight him. He breathed with her, for her, slow and even, matching her heartbeat until she relaxed, drowsy and worn. He sent her to sleep, a whispered command, she in her room, Dayan in his sleeping chamber._


	5. Chapter 5

_Night Walker_

_Ch.5_

_The Move_

_Ashley awoke in her room tired and exhausted from the previous night mind battle with that guy. It almost hurt to move but she was still relaxed none the less. She got up and then looked up at the clock. _

_"Shit!" she said as she shot up from the bed and headed straight to the bathroom to take a shower. "I'm going to be late and miss my plane," she said as she turned on the shower and immediately stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. **Good thing that I packed yesterday,** she thought. She was just finishing rinsing off when suddenly she felt a flutter inside her head. It was him. She didn't know how but she knew that it was him. And he further corrected her theory by talking to her. _

_**Hmmm, taking a shower I see**, he said through mind channeling again._

_**Would you get out of my head please! I'm trying to finish up here**, she said back to him._

_**Why the hurry,** he asked as she was just about to turn off the water but he withheld her with his power by pinning her against the shower wall and pinning both her hands above her head. Ashley shuddered as she felt something travel up and down her body. _

_**Would you release me now!** She said yelling at him now_

_**Oh, but I'm having too much fun,** he said as he pictured her body naked and ready for him to take her. He pictured himself cupping her breast in his palm and lowering his head to suckle on the nipple that looked too invitaling. Ashley shivered again and felt a wave of heat shoot in between her thighs. She would have fallen if he hadn't been holding her arms with his power. **Now, where are you going little one?** He asked as he continued his exploration on her other breast._

_**Get off of me,** she said as another wave of shiver coursed through her and shot in between her thighs. _

_**Answer me,** he said with a wave of anger to his voice and pain shot through her head. _

**_Vacation!_**_ She yelled to him and then felt his hold on her loosen. Ashley cut herself from him completely before he could do or say anything else to her. She finished rinsing off and then got out of the shower. She grabbed a towel off the rack and then shot out the bathroom door. She went into her closet and then picked out black jeans, a red strapless top, and snow boots. Where she was going she was going to need it. She laid the items on the bed and then called for a cab. _

_10 minutes later Ashley was done and rushing out her room door to head for the cab that was beeping at her to hurry up. _

_"I'm coming, I'm coming," she shouted at the man and locked her apartment door. She ran down the stairs, met the cab driver and then gave him her luggage's to put into the trunk of the taxi. Ashley got in and sighed in relief. _

_"Where to miss?" the taxi driver asked _

_"To the airport," she said. The cab started moving and Ashley relaxed in her seat. It was still dark out and she wasn't looking forward to the plane ride. She had a fear of flying and it didn't help to think about it. She stared out the window and suddenly felt a flutter inside her head again. She panicked again and decided to put up a strong barrier. Her head was already pounding from the taxi driver as it was she didn't need a further headache from him. _

_It wasn't that she was hurt by his emotions. Oh no, she was glad that he held them in so as not to set them off on her but it was just the point of arguing, fussing, and telling him to get out of her mind that did her in._

_She felt like screaming but was happy to put her mind on other things as they arrived as the airport. She wasn't ready for what hit her the moment she entered inside. The place was packed with people trying to get wherever it was that they needed to be at that time. A wave of emotions hit her with a force so hard that she buckled to the ground. But before she could meet it a hand grabbed her waist and suddenly she felt a bit better._

_She looked into the eyes of a man with eyes that could make any girl melt at just one look. She could barely see his face for it was covered behind a scarf. She watched as he pulled it down and looked down into her eyes. She felt herself being hypnotized. There was only him and her at that moment. Everyone else was forgotten and long gone._

_"Tha…thanks for…for catching…me," she managed to get out as she loosened herself from him. _

_"You're very welcome," he said and at that moment Ashley could have sworn she knew him from some where. His voice sounded so familiar to her. As if she had spoken to him before or something like that. "Where are you headed to? He asked as he still kept an arm around her waist. Ashley found comfort in that arm and slightly leaned into him. She felt his heat and the smell of him. He smelled of the woods and fresh air. She loved that sent and would have had her eyes closed and daydream about him if he hadn't cleared his throat. Her eyes shot opened and a blush crept in on her. She finally stepped away from him and his arm slipped away from her. She already missed the warmth of him. **What's wrong with me, she thought to herself. I mean you just met the guy for crying out loud,** she said yelling at herself now. _

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out. When she opened her eyes she saw white teeth gleaming out at her. She noticed that two teeth in particularily were a bit long and pointy. She brushed it off and then looked up at him._

_"I'm going to…" she started then was interrupted by the announcer._

_"Plane 213 heading for the Carpathian Mountains is leaving at this moment. No more entries will be allowed on the plane now." The announcer said. When she was done the stranger looked down at her. Ashley had a horrified look upon her face._

_"Was that your plane?" he asked as he turned her around towards him. Ashley sighed and hung her head down in disbelief._

_"Yes," she said finally and then looked up at his smiling face. "And what may I ask is so got damn funny?" she asked as she looked at him angrily. Her comment only made him laugh out loud which stopped a few people who were walking by. "I just missed my plane and you're laughing at me? Now I'm going to have to wait till tomorrow to catch the next one." She said frustrated and was heading towards the door until he caught her around the waist and brought her back to him._

_"I'm sorry, really I am. It's just that I haven't laughed in so long that I thought that I couldn't anymore. You amuse me little one," he said and laughed some more. Ashley looked at him in puzzlement at his choice of words and then when she was about to get on the other thing he said he spoke first. "So how are you to get to the Carpathian Mountains?" he asked with a glint of humor still in his eyes that made her infuriated. _

_"I don't know. First he messes with my mind and body then he makes me late! Gosh I could just strangle him right now. If I saw him I don't know what I would do to him." She said in frustrated anger._

_"And who is this guy who has messed with your mind and body little one," he asked as he took a step closer to her._

_"I don't even know! Some guy wh…" she started to say then stopped as she finally realized who it was she had been talking to that whole time. She looked up at him in shock and then punched him in the shoulder. He looked down at her as if he didn't feel it and then started to laugh once again. "It was you! You…you jerk!" she said as she started to head for the door again and was almost there when he caught her hand and then turned her around towards him once again. The humor obviously still in his eyes._

_"I have a private plane that I was going to use today to visit some…some relatives," he said to her._

_"Where?" she asked a bit suspiciously**. If he says the Carpathian Mountains I'm kicking him where the sun doesn't shines and running off some where he can't find me,** she said to herself as she continued to stare at him._

_"Where would you hide?" he asked catching her off guard._

_"wha…what?" she asked dumbfounded._

_"I said where would you hide?" he said again._

_"You know what; I'm not going to even ask how you knew what I was thinking. I just want you to answer the question. Where are you going?" she said in a final tone._

_"Your gonna have to learn in the future that not answering me will be bad for our relationship and for the children that we will have in the future." He said while lowering his head close to her ear. Ashley stared at him wide eyed and mouth open. She couldn't believe at what he had just said to her. **Relationship! Children! Where in the Hell did he get off saying what he said to her?** She thought furiously. _

_"One, we are not going to have a…a relationship. Two, I am not having any children by you. And three, Get the Fuck out my way and go to Hell!" she said seething with anger now. He looked down at her with a glint of anger in his eyes. He had obviously had been effected by what she had said. **Well, serves him right. Pervert!** She thought and then stared in horror as he laughed for the 3rd time I think now._

_"I'm going to Paris for business," he said half lying. He had every intention of going to the Carpathian Mountains but he also had business there in Paris too. She looked at him with doubt in her mind but decided against that too. She closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. He must have known that she would accept because when she opened her eyes he had her luggage already in hand and held his hand out for hers. _

_"I bet you're real happy," she said as she accepted his hand. He held on tight and then pulled her to his private plane._

_"Very," he said smugly. They reached the plane and he helped her up. Ashley got in and stared wide eyed at the inside of the plane. It was big and gorgeous. "You like?" he asked coming in behind her and taking a seat while buckling up. He stared at her moving around with her curious self. "You know what they say don't you?" he asked as he continued to look at her._

_"What?" she said not turning around to look at him in the least._

_"Curiosity killed the cat," he said with a smile on his face. Ashley turned around then…looking him square in the eye and then smiled sweetly and genuinely at him._

_"Then this is one cat that won't be killed." She said coming back to sit down next to him. _

_"Buckle up," he said reaching for the seat belt and buckling her in while smiling. He had chuckled to himself at her remark. She continued to amaze him and he loved that about her. The plane started to move and took off into the air. Ashley looked down at what used to be one of her many homes. Even though she wasn't there for long she would miss it none the less. Forgetting about her fear of flying Ashley yawned and felt a nap coming on. "So, I never did ask you for your name. What is it?" he said a bit too arrogantly._

_"Aren't we a bit arrogant," she said laughing. He loved her laugh and reveled in the sweet sound of it. "I would have told you it if you had asked nicely," she said turning around to him now._

_"Your name please," he said with a smile. He was not used to saying please and he felt that he would be saying a lot of those in the near future with her._

_"That's better," she said to him, "My names Ashley…Ashley Davidson," she said extending her hand towards him with a smile plastered on her lips. "Yours?" she asked him now._

_"Dayan…Dayan Dubinsky," he said as he took her hands into hers and shook it. The minute that he did a jolt of electricity raced through both of them. Ashley shivered and took her hand back quickly. Just as he was about to say something one of the stewardess came in. _

_"I'm sorry to disturb you sir but the captain needs to speak with you for a moment," she said as she suddenly looked upon Ashley and gave her a venomous look. Ashley stared at her in confusion. **What's her problem;** she thought to herself and then look back at Dayan who nodded his head in acknowledgment._

_"Excuse me for a moment Ashley," he said as he looked at her. _

_"Sure, no prob," she said as she looked away from him and out the window again. Dayan stood up and left. She yawned again and decided that it would be best to sleep on the plane. She curled up on the couch and instantly fell asleep. _

_When Dayan came back he looked upon her sleeping form and smiled to himself. **Life with Ashley was never going to be boring**, he thought to himself as he sat down next to her and then picked her up. He brought her to his room on the plane and tried to lay her down on the bed but she wouldn't let go of her hold around his neck. So, he did the next best thing for them both. _

_He lay down with her and instantly she tightened her hold on him and then moved closer into his warmth. Dayan smiled to himself and then went to sleep himself after a while of looking down into her beautiful face and softly stroking her hair in comfort. He gave a little demand that sent her into a deep sleep that she wouldn't awaken until he wanted her to awaken._


	6. Chapter 6

_Night Walker_

_Ch.6_

_The Carpathian Mountains…His Home…WTF!_

_She was dreaming…dreaming of that guy again. But this dream was different. She saw him in a bed chamber with two kids running away and laughing playfully with him. When she looked closer she saw that the two children were in fact twin boys. They had pale complexions, the same hair as the guy, one twin had blue eyes, while the other had purple eyes. _

_**They must be his kids,** she thought to herself as she continued to look at them. The suddenly the twin with the purple eyes looked up and saw her. He nudged his brother with the blues and he also looked up at her. Then they started running towards her with smiles plasterd on their faces. She could hardly hear what they were saying but as they came closer to her she was shocked and scared._

_"Mommy, mommy," the twin with the purple eyes called out to her._

_"Mommy, hey," the one with the blue eyes said. They stood in front of her and she could see that they looked to be about 3 or 4 yrs old to her. _

_**Why are they calling me mommy,** she thought to herself as she looked down at them still. Then when she looked up again she saw the guy walking towards her grinning. She took a step back away from them and tripped over something. He reached her with the speed of a cheetah and caught her in his arms. He picked her up bridal style and looked down into her eyes. She saw his purple eyes and felt hypnotized by them._

_"Wouldn't want anything to happen to you or the baby," he said as he started grinning and then set her down on her feet. _

_**Baby,** she thought and then felt his palm on her stomach. She looked down and could see that her stomached was in fact swollen. **Holly Shit,** she thought. **I'm freaking pregnant! How the hell did that happen?** She thought and then looked up into his eyes and then blushed. **Holy fucking shit! I'm fucked now;** she thought and then looked down at the twins. **I'm fucked, I'm fucked, I'm fucked, I'm fucked**, she thought and it was all that was going through her mind at the moment._

_"Wake up Ashley," Dayan said as he straddled her waist and leaned down into her face. The first thing he wanted her to see when she awoke was him and only him. He saw her eyes flutter. But she wasn't completely awake yet. "Ashley honey, wake up," he said intimately and soothingly now. Ashley moaned aloud which made Dayan grow hard with hunger and need when she started to move under him._

_"5 more minutes," she said as she tried to turn over on her back but failed. She felt something heavy around her waist. Dayan knew what to wake her up and he was going to enjoy himself immensely. He leaned down towards her mouth and brushed it lightly. Then started to kiss her fully on the mouth. Ashley moaned out loud again and then started kissing him back without her knowing. He deepened the kiss and moaned himself when she opened her mouth to let him in. He explored the inside of her mouth and smiled to himself when he felt her shudder. He felt her arms circle around his neck and draw him closer. He took the bed sheets and brought it lower down to reveal the strapless shirt that she had on. He reached up and put his two fingers just at the edge of the top part of the shirt intending on lowering it down to reveal her breasts to him._

_Ashley felt a cold finger on her skin and immediately opened her eyes. She was staring up into Dayan's eyes. She had never known what color they were until now. They were a purple that she had never in her life seen before. God, they were beautiful. Then she realized in what position that they were in and then screamed at him._

_"Dayan! Get the fuck off of me man!" she said as she pushed against his chest which she noticed were in deed quite smooth and strong underneath her palms. She looked up into his eyes and knew that she shouldn't have. She felt lost, like she was being drawn into a deep hole or something of the sorts. She found herself not struggling as much as before and couldn't wonder why. Her mind was beginning to get fuzzy and she couldn't think for her life at the moment. Then suddenly when Dayan was about to kiss her someone knocked on the door and she immediately shook her head to clear her mind out of it. **What the hell was that about**, she thought as she continued to shake her head and then pushed him off of her. _

_"I really do hate it when people interrupt," he said as he got off of her and then headed for the door. "What is it," he said to the stewardess. She was about to speak when she saw Ashley there…on his bed. She was beginning to fume and Ashley could see that. "What is it Stacey?" Dayan asked again getting her attention back to him again._

_"Oh, yeah sorry sir. Well, we'll be landing now sir," she said as she looked once again to Ashley and then scowled._

_"Thank you Stacey. You can leave now," he said and with that he closed the door and turned back to Ashley who had a puzzled look on her face. _

_"Please. Can you please tell me what her problem with me is?" she asked as she sat up on the bed and looked at him standing at the door._

_"What do you mean?" he asked all the while looking innocent._

_"You know what I mean," she said while yawning now, "She keeps giving me these hateful looks and scowling at me. Have I done something wrong by her?" she asked and then started to move off the bed when she saw him getting off the door and coming towards the bed near her. She didn't want that to happen and didn't want him near her. He already made her feel uncomfortable as it was. But she didn't know what she would do if he touched her again. He could melt any girl just by his touch. Ashley shivered as she got off the other side of the bed._

_"Of course you did wrong by her. Just being here, with me…in my bed/in my plane…and having my attention is all enough for her to be jealous of." He said and Ashley froze on the spot. _

_"Jealous! What does she have to be jealous of? Certainly not me," she said._

_"Of course she does. You're beautiful, smart, sexy, and an extraordinary creature." He said and then stopped stalking her and finally just decided on sitting on the bed and lying back down while closing his eyes._

_"Jealous. Hmmm, that's weird. Never thought any one would be jealous of me." She said as she headed towards the bathroom to look at her reflection. She looked at the mirror and frowned. She didn't see what anyone would see in her in the least. **I'm not beautiful…just a freak with inhuman powers that's stuck with a psycho path,** she thought and smiled at the last part._

_"A freak…No, that's something your not. And a psycho path no, but you are stuck with me though." He said as he stood in the door way to her escape._

_"Whatever psycho man," she said laughing and then pushed him out her way so she could get out of the room. She headed towards the door and opened it. She walked out and then sat down and prepared for the landing. _

_Dayan watched her leave and then he lay down on the bed just looking up at the ceiling. **What is it about her that makes me feel the way I do about her?**, he thought as he continued to lay there still. **I mean, she's just a mortal…yes, but with powers also. She's special. More special than any simple human,** he thought. He just shrugged it of and then got out of the room himself and sat down next to her._

_10 minutes later…_

_Dayan helped Ashley off his private plane and then walked her to his car._

_"Where are we going Dayan?" she asked as she continued walking with him to where ever it was that he was leading her to._

_"My car of course," he said as he still held on to her hand in his big ones. _

_"Oh no were not," she said as she came to a complete stop, "I have my own car thank you very much," she said as she looked around for her luggage._

_"And where if I might ask is it little one?" he said as he looked down at her with a smirk. Ashley looked away from his knowing eyes. He already knew that she didn't have a car of her own. She had planned on taking a taxi or something to destinations…but then again she hadn't on encountered on meeting the devils spawn at the airport. She saw him smirk again and knew that he had read her mind. She already figured that he could read minds and didn't like it one bit. **A person's mind was supposed to be something of a private matter. Not to be shared by someone else's,** she thought to herself._

_"None of your business," she said to him, "And I would appreciate it if you would stop reading my mind Mr. Dubinsky," she said angrily now and with her head held high._

_"You have no way of transportation Ms. Davidson, and no taxis are running at this time of night," he said as he grabbed her hand again and dragged her towards his limo again. Ashley couldn't think of anything to do or say. If there weren't any cars running at this time then the only option she had was going with this complete stranger. "Not a stranger Ashley," he said they finally got to the limo and the limo driver came to open the door for them. "Were practically lovers," he said and then laughed at the look on her face. _

_"NO WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" she yelled at him now "HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" she said red in the face now._

_"Well, let's see…we've had an intimate moment. Slept in the same bed and kissed quite intimately," he said as he looked at her and could see her face all red from embarrassment. Ashley put her head down and for the rest of the ride cleared her head and looked outside of the window. When she fell asleep she didn't know and when she woke up she didn't know where she was. _

_The room was painted in black and red with many paintings on the walls. The sheets on the bed were satiny red and the floor was carpeted. When she set her feet down she could feel the softness. She stood up and then walked up to the door. When she was about to grab the door knob it had already started to jiggle and then it opened up. And in walked in a smiling Dayan._

_"Where am I?" she asked as she stood still when he walked up to her. He placed both hands on her shoulder and looked down into her eyes and then smiled before answering her questions._

_"You, my lovely little one are in my home," he said. Ashley looked up at him and was kind of scared to ask her next questions. For all she knew they could be in outer space and she wouldn't have known it. He had read her mind and began to chuckle. "You little one, have one wild imagination." He said._

_"And just where are we exactly?" she asked and then held her breath._

_"Why the Carpathian Mountains," he said and then watched as she exhaled and then froze up._

_"You mean this is your…home?" she asked him._

_"Of course it is. I was born and grew up here." He said and then laughed out loud when she made a face at him._

_"Oh, great," she said and then removed his hands from her shoulders and then looked around the room for her stuff, "Now if you don't mind showing me where my luggage's are I'll be on my way and out of your life," she said and went about the task of looking herself._

_"Well, we can't have that now can we," he said and then sat down on the bed to watch her. I'm surprised she hasn't noticed at to what she's wearing, he thought with a smile and looked at her breast which was enticing him to the point of hell. "Anyways, I took your clothes and threw them away. But kept all your other essential stuffs." He said._

_"What?" she said disbelievingly, "You threw my clothes away? Are you insane or something?" she asked and then felt a headache coming through. Great! Just what I needed. Another annoying thing to bug me, she thought as she found a couch in the room and then laid down on it. She put a hand on her stomach and that's when she looked down at what she was wearing. "Just freaking great," she said with exhaustion and then closed her eyes and then felt suddenly sleepy. She was tired and didn't even try to fight it. Some how she knew that it was Dayan doing it to her but just gave in and fell in a deep sleep. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Night Walker_

_Ch.7_

_Lost and found_

_Ashley woke up to the sound of running water. Turning around she saw the bathroom light and door was open. Getting up out of bed Ashley walked towards the bathroom and peered inside. When she looked she saw Dayan sitting on the side of the tub running his hand back and forth in it._

_Sensing that he was no longer alone Dayan looked up and smiled. Standing in the doorway he saw Ashley looking all sleepy eyed. He got up and went to her, arms outstretched wanting her in his arms. Ashley didn't move but aloud him to embrace her. She was really tired and she didn't want to fight just at the moment._

"_I thought that you would never wake up," he said as he nuzzled the top of her head with his chin. Ashley nuzzled deeper into him, sleep had not yet come off of her or else she would have realized what it was that she was doing._

"_I'm tired," she said sighing_

"_Well, you won't be, I drew you a bath" he said pointing at the tub filled with water and which scented with a good fragrance and bubbles._

"_Thanks," she said and then removed herself from his embrace." Leave," she said turning around to meet his gaze._

"_Yeah, right," he said leaving the bathroom and closing it behind him. Ashley took off her close and stepped into the tub. The hot water did wonders on her body. All the aches that she had felt a while ago were going away and that suited her. _

_15 minutes later…_

_Ashley came out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her as she stepped into the room. She was surprised that she didn't see Dayan but then sent up a thankful prayer that she had a moment to herself. Looking around the room for her clothes Ashley suddenly remembered that he had threw all of her clothes away, except for the essential stuffs that she would need. Seething with anger all over again she went towards the door in order to yell at him for being the idiot that he was for throwing her clothes away. _

_When she reached out to turn the doorknob she took a step back to find out that it started to turn Backing away from the door Ashley looked at it and then looked around the room for a weapon. She didn't know who else could be here other then Dayan and didn't want to take the chance or risk. She finally caught sight of one of the things that people usually poke the fireplace with. She went by the door and stood behind it. When the door opened up she raised the weapon up over her head and was prepared to hit the person that came in when she recognized who it was. Sighing with relief she put it down and stepped out from behind the door. She tapped on his shoulder and he turned around._

"_There you are," he said as he went to hug her but she backed away from him._

"_Don't you touch me," she said a she raised the weapon that she had to her hand to show him that she meant business._

_"What's wrong now?" he asked as he looked at her and then grinned._

_"And what are you grinning at?" she asked_

_"You in that towel," he said catching her off guard and snatching the weapon from her hand went back to put it in its place. Ashley looked down at herself and then back at him with a scowl on her face._

_"Pervert," she said finally and went to sit down on the bed_

_"Me a pervert? No way," he said, "Don't forget that we have slept together…on the same bed if I might add," he said grinning again when she scowled one last time at him._

_"Whatever," she said and got up to stand in front of him, "What am I going to wear now that you threw all of my clothes away?" she asked._

_"You don't thing that I would let you freeze to death now?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice._

_"Dayan" she said between clenched teeth_

_"Alright, but don't tempt me woman," he said as he moved closer to her. She was too busy gazing into his eyes to notice the hand snaking for the edge of the towel at where it was knotted. Dayan smirked at her and then snatched the towel. Ashley screamed and made a run for the bed to cover herself up with the blanket but Dayan got to her before she could reach it._

_"Let me go you nasty, perverted psycho man!" she screamed struggling in his embrace. _

_"Relax would you," he said turning her around in his arms to face him. _

_"How can I relax when I'm in your arms butt naked!" she said screaming at him again. _

_"If you don't settle down I will be forced to do something drastic," he said grabbing at both her wrists and holding on tight. Ashley looked straight into his purple eyes and seethed with anger. She did the only thing that she could only think of to get out of this situation. She swung her leg back and prepare to kick him in the shins and then run (a hit and run people. Lol.) When she did it she ran for the door and had prepared to open it when he grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Getting on top of her he pinned both of her arms above her head and stared down at her. _

_"Would you get the hell off of me," she yelled struggling to get him off._

_"Didn't I tell you that I would have to do something drastic," he said _

_"Like I give a shit," she said struggling still underneath him. All that struggling that she did got one of her leg free and what she did was lay it up against his chest and pushed with all her strength. Dayan went flying threw the air and landed on the bed. Ashley got up grabbed a robe and fled to the door. She opened it and then ran down the hall. She didn't know where it was that she was going but she could have cared less. She made a left down a corridor and a right on another. By the time she stooped to catch her breath she and look up to see where it was that she had ended she knew that she was lost._

_Ashley straightened up and looked around her. The hallway looked beautiful from what she could see. Red curtains billowed to and fro from the wind breeze at the open window. She counted about 5 windows with the curtains and the open windows. To her left she saw a door at the end of the hallway that was separated from the rest of the room. She started to walk towards it when she suddenly heard footsteps from behind her. They were fain and if she hadn't been expecting some kind of danger then she would never had heard it. Whirling around to face whoever it was she stared off into the darkness in front of her and waited. She knew that, that was how most white girls in the movies died but she was smarter than they were. She turned around and ran into a room that was next to her. _

_Locking the door behind her Ashley sighed and rested her head on the door. Turning around to look at where it was that she entered into Ashley froze in sight at what was staring in front of her. Scared to move and less alone breathe she stood where she was and kept her eyes glued to the object. It was a picture of her. But from she could tell it looked way better I mean the girl in the picture looked more lively and happy then she ever had in her life. She stepped away from the door and made her way to the painting. She now stood in front of the picture and gazed at the girl's beauty. _

_When she turned her head she saw that there were other painting other then the one of the girl. She walked to the next picture to the far left and saw a family painting. From what she could tell there were three girls and two boys. She paid close attention to every detail of each person. But when she got to the littlest of the children she frowned. He was the last born and something about him seemed familiar. _

_He had gotten his mother's eyes and skin, but had his dad's gorgeous features. While the others were beautiful in their own way this little boy out matched them all. He had a glimmer in his eyes that told her he had been a mischievous child growing up and had given his parents and older sibling hell. Ashley smiled and then examined the rest of the rooms. She hadn't notice that she wasn't alone in the room yet but when she did she screamed. Standing by the door was Dayan himself._

_"You scared the hell out of me," she said placing a hand over her beating heart. She sighed and then froze when he moved away from the door and made his way towards her. Seeing this Ashley started to back away. He stalked her around the room and all the while he hadn't said anything. She knew that she was doomed when the back of her legs hit the bed that was in there. She toppled over and tried to get u. She did and gasped when she saw that she wasn't in there anymore._

_Looking around the room she became confused and scared at to where he might be. Before she could call out his name that she had been thinking through her mind she felt a hand at her ankle and screamed out loud. When she looked down she saw that it was Dayan. He tugged at her leg and pulled her to him. Ashley tried to grab the head board but was too late. He dragged her until she was underneath him. He looked down into her eyes and she saw a smirk forming._

"_I found you," was all he said and then found her lips with his. Ashley found herself in a passionate kiss that she had never felt in her life. She just hoped that it wouldn't become a habit of his to kiss her or else she was doomed of wanting his mouth upon hers and hungry for his kisses._

_"That's the idea," he said and she knew that he had read her mind. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Night Walker_

_Ch.8_

_Going Out_

_"Dayan…you're scaring me," she said as she looked up into his eyes. She didn't want him to kiss her anymore because she knew that if he did she would just melt and give up. "And I don't like you reading my mind," she said._

_"Then how am I going to know what you think about me?" he asked grinning. Ashley scowled up at him and pushed him off of her._

_"You don't need to read my mind for that," she said, "All you have to do is ask and I'll tell you truthfully and ruthlessly." She said smirking at him now._

_"Mmm hmm," was all he said and then took her hand and led her out of the room. He didn't want her to ask questions about the paintings and the room or the girl who looked like her._

_"Dayan," she said calling to him for about the 3rd time now._

_"Huh? Oh sorry, what did you say?" he asked looking at her when they had gotten downstairs and into the kitchen._

_"I asked you if we could go out now," she said looking up at him. Dayan looked down at her and she could see that he was contemplating whether or not that he should take her out or not. "Pppplllleeeaaassseeee," she said giving him the puppy dog eyes. Dayan looked down at her and then started to laugh "What the fuck is so funny!" she said yelling at him while crossing her arms over her chest. _

_"You trying to get me to let you go," he said wiping the tears from his eyes. He had laughed like that since…NEVER! "Let's go," he said taking her hand and steering her towards the door. After getting outside he locked the door and went towards the limo that had come around to the mansion. The chauffer had come out of the door to open heirs but Ashley held up a hand to stop him before he got there._

_"Don't even think about it," she said glaring at him, "We can easily open our own doors. No need for you to come all the back here, open the door and have to go back all the way to the driver seat." She said. "And if I was you I wouldn't have anyways," she said crossing her arms across her chest again and then looked back at Dayan who was smirking at her and the driver_

_The driver looked unsure and looked to Dayan to see what he should do. Dayan shook his head and the driver went back inside the limo again. Ashley smiled to herself and opened the car door. She entered first and then Dayan followed after her. She decided to sit away from him as he sat on the other side of the chair that was by the door. She looked around and could see a little bar inside, a television, and a little frig. She reached for the frig and opened it to find a bunch of junk food in there She grabbed for the first thing she saw that was her favorite…Hot Cheetohs!_

_She looked back at Dayan and saw that he was smiling at her stuffing her mouth with the chips. She looked at him and gave him glare that told him not to say a thing._

_"My mouth is closed," he said and they enjoyed the rest of the ride in each others conversation and company. She didn't know when it had happened but she had fallen asleep. It wasn't when they arrived that Dayan woke her up. She looked around her and saw that she was sitting on his lap and her head was rested on his chest with both his arms around her waist._

_"I fell asleep…sorry," she said looking up at him and then blushed when she saw just how close they were together. She could feel his breath fanning the baby tendrils of hair on her forehead. A shiver went down his spine and she moved to sit on the seat but he just tightened his grip around her waist and held on tight to her. "Were here already?" she asked looking outside the window and seeing the town coming up ahead f them. _

_"Yup," he said shaking his head yes and smiling down at her. Ashley was so happy that she had the chance to get out of his house that before the driver even parked the car she lunged for the door and ran out. Dayan only laughed at her childness attitude and stood beside her. "So, where do you want to go first?" he asked as he saw her looking around._

_"Umm…I'm not sure," she said looking back at him, "How about we just start walking and when I see something interesting then I'll tell you," she said looking at him with excitement in her eyes. Dayan couldn't refuse her anything when she looked up at him like that. So he said alright and they started walking after Dayan had told the driver that he had the time off until they came back. The driver had nodded with delight and then drove off._

_"See anything yet?" he asked as she came to a halt upon a little toy store_

_"Yeah," she said and then ran inside. Upon entering Ashley saw a lot of people in there and they all turned their heads to look up at her…and only her. Ashley looked around her uneasily and began to back away. She felt like she was about to throw up. Clutching her stomache she turned around to leave the shop, but then Dayan came in and caught her in his eyes. He glared at the people in there and they instantly looked like they were about to shit in their pants. _

_"It's ok," he said and then led her outside._

_"What are you doing?" she asked as she removed herself from his embrace. _

_"Well, you looked like you needed my help and…" he started to say but then was interrupted by her._

_"I didn't need your help," she said pointing a finger at him threateningly. She turned around and started walking away._

_"And where do you think you are going little one?" he asked as he looked at her retreating form._

_"To prove to those basterds that I'm not afraid of them," she said and then marched herself right back inside the toy store. Dayan looked at her with admiration and respect. When she started to grow on him he didn't know but he loved it._


	9. Chapter 9

_Night Walker_

_Ch.9_

_DANGER!_

_Ashley entered the store and froze for only a minute. The people in their stared at her again as if she was some sort of alien. As if they had never seen another human in their place before. Ashley looked at all of them square in the eyes squared her shoulders and then went to look around the toy store. The door opened again and Ashley suspected that it was Dayan coming in. She didn't turn around when she sensed that he was behind her but continued to look around instead._

_"So, see anything that you like?" he asked as he came to stand beside her when se had stopped at a medium white teddy bear with a boy around the neck and colorful paws with the colors red and green on three little circles on the bottom of the foot. Ashley turned her head and looked up at him with a smile that was on her lips. Dayan's heart did a little flip and a warm sensation enveloped him. He loved seeing her smile and mad. She looked even cuter when she was shouting and sending daggers with her eyes at him. _

_"I want this one," she said showing it to him. "It's too cute to pass up a chance not to have." She said as she looked back at the teddy bear and hugged it. _

_"What about this one?" he asked as he picked up another teddy bear that was medium in height but was black and had a dark red crimson bow around the neck and the bottom of the paw was the same color. Ashley's eyed went wide with wonder. She dropped the other teddy bear that she had in her hand back on the shelf and went towards Dayan and the teddy bear._

_He handed it to her and Ashley looked at it even more and hugged it tightly to her. Something about the bear just lured her to it and she couldn't keep the happiness that was in her to herself. She stooped hugging the bear and flung herself into Dayan's arms. Dayan was taken aback for a second but then wound his arms around her waist and tightened his grip. They were like that for a couple of seconds before Ashley pulled away and blushed._

_"Sorry," she said looking back at the bear, "Didn't know what came over me. Thanks for the teddy." She said finally and looked back up at him with happiness on her face that reached her eyes. He was happy to see that she was happy with his choice. _

_"Your welcome." He said as they walked up to the front to buy the cash register. When they got there the women at the desk looked up at them with a surprise on her face. Ashley could see that the she had looked up at Dayan surprised. The women looked at her and looked even shocker (I don't think that this is even a word but oh well) and back to Dayan who had a frown on his face now._

_"What's wrong Dayan?" she asked as she turned her head to look at him and then back at the women at the register._

_"Nothing," he said and took the teddy bear from her grasp and placed it on the counter._

_"Will this be all?" the women asked looking at Dayan instead of her._

_"Yeah, I think. Anything else Ashley?" he asked as he looked at her. Ashley looked around the toy store again and then back to Dayan and shook her head yes. "Then that will be all," Dayan told the women at the register. She wrung up the price and bagged up the teddy bear. Dayan paid her and then turned to leave. Ashley grabbed his hand in hers and intertwined it with hers in a show of affection and appreciation. Dayan looked down at her with a smile on his face and was shocked when she placed a kiss on his cheek._

_"Thanks again," she said and then they walked out of the store. She could feel the eyes of the people boring on the back of her head but she couldn't care less. They walked out and down the side walk hand in hand in search of something else that she liked. On the way Ashley kept on hearing this low growling noise. When she looked at Dayan to ask if he had hear it she found out that it was coming from him. She was about to ask what was wrong when she saw the problem. As she turned her head to look around she could see that a lot of guys were checking her out. They were scanning her body as if they knew what was beneath the layers of clothing. _

_A shiver of disgust went through her and she squeezed his hands tight in reassurance. He looked down at her and smiled. But she could see that it was force for her comfort. It wasn't working very well. Even though she hadn't known him for a long time but in the short time that she had known him she knew that he didn't like it when men looked at her or her body and that he wouldn't hesitate to start some trouble. Sighing to herself Ashley looked back at her hand and smiled to herself. So far they had went to a lot of stores in which she had bought one thing per shop. _

_In one shop she had bought some chocolate (Ashley loves chocolate like a fat kid loves cake! Lol.) that she had immediately eaten and tired to shard with Dayan but he had refused. They had gone into a jewelry store and had been looking at all the pretty necklaces. She had seen one that had caught her eye but knew that she couldn't afford. Ashley was beginning to feel tired as the night wore on and se was getting hungry. And at that moment her stomach growled and she blushed. She heard Dayan chuckle and she looked up at him and blushed even more when she saw that he was smirking down at her._

_"I see that someone is hungry," he said as he removed his intertwined hand from hers and instead wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her close to him._

_"Where are we going?" she asked_

_"I know this perfect café where they make the best foods ever." He said as he steered her towards the café._

_"Cool! I'm starving," she said as she snuggled up to him, "But what about the bags and stuff?" she asked as she looked down at the bags in her hands and his._

_"Don't worry about those," he said, "they'll look after it for us." And with that they continued the rest of the way in idle conversation and when they had ran out of things to talk about they just enjoyed each other's company._

_30 minutes later…_

_"That was great." Ashley said as they exited the little café. _

_"I'm glad that you liked it," he said looking down at her ecstatic face._

_"Liked it…are you crazy I loved it!" she said as she started to laugh and jump around everywhere. _

_"Calm down before you-"he started to say but then stopped when Ashley screamed. "Who the hell are you?" he asked as he made a step towards Ashley and her assailant._

_"Take one more step your princely ness and this girl gets the bite of her life," her assailant said as he cocked her head to the side and moved her hair out of her neck. "And look she hasn't even been claimed yet," he said as he examined her neck and sniffed. "Virgin." Was all he said and had time he said before Dayan lunged himself at him. Her assailant pushed her away and Ashley went flying through the air and hit the brick wall. Something snapped within her body and Ashley screamed in pain. Dayan made a move for her but her assailant went for him. He took out a knife and charged at Dayan. Dayan disappeared and reappeared behind the man and grabbed him by the neck He slammed the man face forward on the wall and squeezed tight. _

_Ashley could hear something break and winced with disgust. Her stomach was turning and she felt like she was about to throw up. She hadn't told him but her stomach and head had been killing her half the night. She didn't know how long she could have taken it but with him touching her constantly she knew that she could make it for a while longer and didn't worry as much…until now that is._

_**And what had he meant when he said "your princely ness" to Dayan**, she thought as she looked at Dayan who had a merciless expression on his face. Ashley started to back away as she felt the bombardment of violent energy start to engulf her. She couldn't take it much longer. Her vision was beginning to blur and she started to hear a ringing in her ear. Ashley knew that she was about to pass out and before she did she heard her assailants neck snap with a violent twist and Dayan dropping him to the floor. _

_When she looked up at him she could see his eyes glowing red and his teeth sharp and long like canines. They looked to be fangs. What she had dreaded happening happened. The violent energy mixed with the sense of death did her in. Ashley backed away as Dayan made his way towards her. She felt the turn in her stomach and turned around and started to gag on the ground. She could feel Dayan's hand around her waist to hold her until she was done. _

_He helped her up and when it looked like she was about to fall he picked her up bridal style. Ashley's head was on his chest when he had placed her in a comfortable position. She looked up at him and Dayan could see the fear in her eyes. She could feel him tense up._

"_Dayan…what a..are you?" she finally asked and before she fainted she felt him freeze and look down at her. And everything went black after that as she went spiraling into darkness._


	10. Chapter 10

_Night Walker_

_Ch.10_

_THE TRUTH_

_Dayan looked down at the sleeping Ashley and frowned. He hadn't liked what had occurred last night. One minute they were walking out of the café with Ashley jumping, laughing, smiling and then the next minute he had a vampire around the neck and Ashley on the far side of the brick wall. The way she had looked at him was heartbreaking. Fear was in her eyes as she had witnessed what had conspired. When he had finally reached the mansion he had went up straight to his room and laid her down on the bed. When he had examined her he saw that her right arm was broken and a few bruises on her body when he had removed her clothing. He had immediately called his doctor and told him what had happened. _

_Thankfully the doctor had bandaged and wrapped her arm up in a sling and told him what needed to have done to help her recuperation. Dayan stood up and went to stand by the blazing fire. What she had said to him was disturbing. She had asked him what he was and all he could do was look at her and freeze. He hadn't known what to say to her because he had been too shocked to think. Dayan laid a hand on the fireplace and stared deep into the blaze. He had a lot to think about and he couldn't do it with her there._

_Next day…_

_Ashley thrashed around in the bed until she crashed to the floor with a loud thud. Then she felt a pair of arms around her waist and her eyes shot open. She couldn't see who it was because it was pitched black in the room and so she started to panic and when she panicked she started to scream. _

"_AHHHHH, DAYAN," she screamed as loud as she could. "DAYAN HELP!" she screamed again and when her mouth got covered she bit into it hard. She felt blood gush into her mouth and instead of gagging like most people would do she found herself swallowing it. **What the hell is wrong with me?** she thought as she fought off whoever it was._

"_Ashley stop thrashing around," Dayan said as he tried to keep her from fighting him any longer. Dayan saw that she hadn't heard him because she kept on fighting him. So he did the only thing that he could think of doing at the time and that was swing her over his shoulders and drop her on the bed with all the pillows and blankets. Ashley finally calmed down after she thrashed her way through all the blankets and pillows. She looked up and screamed out Dayan's name when she saw that it was him._

"_Dayan," she screamed as she lunged herself at him. Dayan wrapped his arms around her and smirked "You're here." She said hugging him tightly and not even realizing that she was naked._

"_If this is how you're going to react every time I try to wake you up then it's all worth it." He said as he held her and felt her snuggle up closer to his body which was driving him wild now. _

"_I'm hungry," she said. Dayan laughed and hugged her again while he placed his lips to her ear and started to nibble on it. He felt her body shiver against his and smirked. "I hate to even mention this because it'll mean me not seeing it again but…you're naked," he said. The last thing he expected from her was that she started to laugh and that was what exactly she was doing. Dayan looked back at her and grinned ruefully._

"_I seem to be in a state of undressed ness every time that I'm around you." She said and then laughed again as she saw his face expression. _

"_How are you feeling?" he asked nervously_

"_Fine. What about you? I bit you and you're bleeding," she said taking his hand in hers. "And I accidentally swallowed your blood." She said as she tried to turn his hand so she could see his palm but he wouldn't let her._

"_Well, it's nothing really," he said taking his hand away from her and framing her face with both hands instead He leaned down and gave her a kiss. It was short but sweet none the less and when he opened his eyes he saw that she had a smile on her lips. "What is with you today?" he asked_

"_What do you mean?" she asked keeping her arms around his neck and playing with his beautiful curly hair._

"_You're usually not this cheerful and you would have immediately shrieked at me to let you go and call me a pervert for even looking at your beautiful naked glorious body." He said as his eyes gazed down her body and he grinned. He had this devilish idea to make love to her all night long over and over again into the morning. Ashley looked at him and smirked._

"_I don't know either. I'm just suddenly happy to be alive and free…well semi-free really," she said hugging him once again and nuzzling into the crook of his neck like a kitten would. She felt him shudder as she nibbled on his ear lobe and then he began to laugh._

"_Come on put some clothes on before I do something that you wouldn't like," he said as he let her go and went to the closet to get her some clothes. **Something is really up with her today,** he thought as he pulled out a pair of black Polo Jeans and a black long sleeve skin type shirt that had on the front "If you touch her you'll die" on it. When Ashley saw the shirt she smirked up at him._

"_Are you serious Dayan?" she asked as she looked back at the shirt again._

"_What?" he replied looking back at the shirt and then to her with a smirk on his face._

"_Don't you think that it's a bit too much?" she asked as she grabbed the clothes and went straight to the bathroom to change. "And don't even think about peeking your head in the bathroom when I'm not done yet." She said as she closed the door and locked it._

_**If she only knew,** he thought as he sat on the bed and went into deep thinking about how he was going to explain his situation to her. After all, she did want to know what he was. Before he could even think anymore Ashley burst threw the bathroom all dressed and with an angry look on her face._

"_Who are you?" she asked as she stared at him from the bathroom doorway. Dayan looked like he was about to have a heart attack._

_**Shit,** he thought as he looked at her. She didn't look like the type to be dissuaded by anything._

"_And don't you try using your mind tricks on me Dayan Dubinsky." She said sternly. Dayan couldn't help it. He could feel the smile breaking out onto his face. "And what is so damned funny?" she asked as she walked up to him and placed her hands on her hips and glared at him._

"_Nothing," was all he said and then he grew serious again._

"_Well? I'm waiting." She said._

"_I think you should sit down for what I'm about to tell you." He said as he patted the spot next to him. Ashley looked at him like he was crazy._

"_No thank you," she said while taking a step backward towards the door, "I want to stand up just incase you give me an excuse to bolt through that door, down the stairs, out the front door, and to the local police out here." She said and then took a deep breath to keep herself calm and from fidgeting. _

"_Suit yourself," he said, "Did you have anything in particular that you wanted to know other then who I am?" he asked her_

"_Yeah…what the hell are you?" she said pointing at him, "I mean, I admit that I didn't remember what the hell happened to me last night cause my moment of amnesia had forbade me from remembering but now I remember it all too clearly." She said as her thoughts unwillingly went back to the scene of last night. Ashley shivered when she thought about the snapping of the guy's neck._

"_Well…what if I told you that I was not the same as you but the same still." He said as he stared at her for some kind of reaction but all he could see was that she was really curious and confused._

"_I don't get it. It's like your talking in riddles or something." She said._

"_What if where I come from my people are way different from you mortals." He said._

"_Then I'd say that your people are either quite gifted or then…are just plain weird," she said then a thought struck her, "You're an alien aren't you!" she screamed as she pointed at him and started to back away._

"_Don't be stupid Ashley?" he said sighing_

"_What? Hey, it could happen," she said, "Didn't you ever read "My Mom Married an Alien?" She asked smiling childishly now. Dayan looked at her and then started laughing. "I didn't mean it to be that funny you know." She said as she saw tears rolling down his face as he laughed even harder and then that's when she saw it. The tears that she saw on his face weren't like any normal water like tears that people usually had._

_When she took a step closer to him she could see that they were red**. It couldn't be,** she thought as she finally stopped and stood in front of him. Dayan had by this time stopped laughing and was just staring at her cautiously to see what she would do. Ashley had the craziest sensation and craving to taste it. And that's what she did. Taking her thumb she wiped the tear off his cheek and stuck it in her mouth. She didn't react at first but noticed that it had this metallic taste to it. Kind of like… **No it couldn't be, **she thought as she looked at him with wide eyes that she knew would have been popping out of its socket if she was in a cartoon right now. _

"_Ashley," he said in a warning voice. She looked like she was about to bolt for the door any moment now. Ashley looked at the door and weighed her options at how fast she could reach the room door and be out the front door before he caught up to her. But if she was right in her knowledge then she wouldn't even make it to the room door before he got a hold of her and probably…kill her. Ashley gulped and found it suddenly hard to breathe and swallow correctly. **What would he do to me?** She thought as she looked back and forth to the door and to him. He looked like he was about to snap any minute now. So, she started to think about whatever it was thoroughly. **Whatever it is seems important and if he had wanted to kill me then he would have already done it,** she thought, **but** **then again if I'm right about what he is then he wouldn't even have to break a sweat to even kill me. Snap my neck like a twig and I wouldn't be his problem anymore,** she thought and then gasped when she saw him move with an unnatural speed. Unlike a human being. _

"_If you ever think about things like that again then you'll have something to worry about. And it won't be about me killing you. My wrath is worst then my bite." He said and then let her go as he went back to sit on the bed. Ashley took an involuntary step back and tried to calm the frantic beating of her heart to stop pounding so hard before it popped out of her chest. She looked back at him and was about to say something but he beat her to it. "I would never do any harm to you in any way. I would rather die then to see you hurt or get hurt by someone else. You are my concern, as well as my people and that is all. You are my family. Not some stranger on the street who is willing to go as far as to kill you. Let alone lay a hand on you." He said soothingly. He hadn't meant to scare the hell out of her but it looked like he had failed in that department._

_A moment of awkward silence met up inside the room and Ashley could feel the tension level rising and falling, like a roller coaster. Dayan got up from the bed and walked towards her. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. Ashley didn't dare do anything to get him started up again so she complied with his wish and sat down on the bed and watched him pace back and forth in front of her. _

"_Look I didn't mean to react the way that I did just then," she said to him. _

"_What are you apologizing for? It should be me, not the other way around." He said as he came back to the bed and sat down next to her. He placed his hand on her cheeks and stroked it slowly. Ashley took his hand, turned it palm face up and laid a kiss in the center of it. She then looked up and leaned forward to kiss him. Dayan wrapped his arms around her waist to draw her closer until there was no distance between them at all. **Damn these clothes!** he thought and then smiled on her lips when she moaned. _

"_So you're a vampire huh?" she asked against his mouth_

"_We do not refer to ourselves as vampires." He said straitening up but also keeping his arms wrapped around her waist so she wouldn't go any where or try something. _

"_What do you mean?" she asked looking up at him curiously _

"_We are not like our brethren. We are just like you mortals but different then vampires," he said, "We could eat human food if we wanted to but we prefer to blood instead. And it is true that we cannot stand the sun but not like our brethren the vampires." He said_

"_Explain this to me please." She said_

"_Well, vampires despise the sun and cannot rise when it is up but when the sun has fully settled and is completely dark in the sky. But my race can in fact rise when the sun is setting and before then but the problem is that when we awaken our body is like lead and weak. Our full strength is not with us until the sun I fully over the horizon/" he said and then looked down at her. The last thing he expected to see from her face and eyes was pure fascination._

"_Cool." Was all she said and shut up so she could hear the rest._

"_We have our soil to replenish us and…" before he could finish she cut in_

"_What do you mean soil? Like dirt?" she asked_

"_Yes, but this soil comes from are homeland. Which is in fact here in the Carpathian Mountains," he said to her, "When we travel it is vital that we have it. It replenishes are body and the feel of something from our homeland makes us happy." He said._

"_So what about the vampires? Any more differences between the two of you?" she asked curiously_

"_Well, unlike us vampires lust for blood and kill whomever they have to get it. They have no moral code or anything." He said_

"_But how does one become a vampire and can you guys have kids or what?" she asked while removing herself from him because her back had started to hurt from the weird angle she was in. She laidback on the bed and placed both hands behind her head. That action caused her tank top to rise and show her belly button (It's an inny just in case you guys wanted to know). Dayan saw and cocked an eyebrow at her. All Ashley did was grin mischievously at him._

"_Well, the thing is" he started to explain, "All Carpathian mails are born to be strong and protect our loved ones. We are also born with these ritual words imprinted in our minds to say when we have found our lifemates," he said, "We go in search for our lifemates all over the world. But in a matter of hundreds of years that we do not find our other half we loose our will to love. We cannot see in color but in black and white and we can only remember how it felt like to love one another and to feel friendship towards others." He said_

"_So this lifemate is like your other half?" she asked_

"_Yes exactly," he said, "Our lifemate is our other half. The Light to our darkness and the warmth to our cold." He said with a grin_

"_What about the kid's thing? Can you guys have sex or what?" she asked and then blushed when he grinned down at her. Her heart did a little flip and her stomach felt like it had butterflies in it._

"_Why don't we find out and see to both questions." He said and then leaned down to where she lay and kissed her. Ashley couldn't lie to herself anymore. Somehow she had fallen in love with Dayan. **How in the hell did this happen?** she thought to herself as she kissed him back. Dayan moved his hand to her waist and brought it up under her shirt. Her skin was as soft and smooth as a rose petal. He felt her shiver as he laid a rain of kisses down her chin and towards her cheek. _

_He grabbed her by the waist and brought her up to the pillow at the head of the board. Her head hit the pillow and she moaned as he deepened the kiss. He gently nibbled the bottom of her lip for access. Ashley opened her mouth and gasped when he thrust his tongue in. He explored the deep warmth and crevices of her mouth as he got on top of her. He removed her shirt and dropped it on the floor and her bra followed. _

_Continues in next chapter…Coming Soon! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_S.E.X or no S.E.X?_

_ Ashley felt the coolness of her skin as her bra came off. She watched as Dayan flung it on the floor and gaze down at her breast._

_"What are you looking at?" she asked coyly_

_"Nothing but the sky baby." He said as he continued to look at her breasts. Ashley started laughing her head off and couldn't stop. Not even when he lowered his head down to claim her mouth with his. But it wasn't until he had started to kiss his way down her neck and to her breasts that she had stopped laughing like a maniac on drunks. Ashley gasped when he took a nipple into his mouth and started to swirl his tongue around it while he cupped her other breast with his right hand and stroked it back and forth with his thumb until it got hard. _

_That one nipple ached for his mouth to be on it and when it was Ashley gasped again and then moaned out in pleasure. **I can't believe what's about to happen here,** she thought as she arched her back and gave him more access to her nipple. **I can't believe that I'm letting him do this to me,** she thought again as she looked down at him. **Am I really ready to have sex with this guy or any guy as a matter of fact yet,** she thought again. _

_"It better just be me that you are going to make love to for the rest of eternity with," he said as he looked up at her from what he had bee doing, "and I better not find out about any other guy touching or even looking at you." He responded as he had this menacing look in his eyes. _

"_You can't tell me what to do Dayan," she responded as she shot daggers at him, "I can have sex with anyone that I want to." She said as she leaned up on her elbows and regarded him threateningly._

_"Ashley." He said growling at her_

_"Don't Ashley me," she said, "and don't you growl at me mister." She said while getting annoyed with him at the same time._

_"You are being very unreasonable," _

_"I'm being unreasonable? I'm being unreasonable? If I'm being unreasonable than what does that make what your being?" she asked_

_"Reasonable" he said_

_"Reasonable? Reasonable my ass," she said as she disentangled herself from him_

_"Ash-"he said but didn't get to finish _

_"If you value your man hood then you will do well to let me go." She said to him as she looked down at his arm around her waist. Dayan looked down at to where she was staring at and groaned. He hadn't realized that he had snaked an arm around her waist to keep her still. He was hard as a rock and didn't think that he would survive if he didn't get inside of her. But then again he did want to have children so he did what she asked and let her go. He watched as she went into the bathroom and close the door behind her. Not to mention that she locked…like that would stop him if he really wanted to get to her. _

_Dayan got off of the bed and made is way out the door and to the other bathroom in another room. A hot shower was what he needed but he doubted that it would help him in his situation. _

_20 minutes later…_

_Ashley paced back in forth inside his room. She didn't want to even think about what could have happened if she had let him go any further. Call her a coward if you want to but when it came to the subject about sex or even attempting it all she wanted to do was runaway as far as she could. She had heard storied about sex…the pain and agony when a guy's manhood entered a girl's vagina. But then again there was pleasure and a sensation like no other._

_She didn't doubt one bit that Dayan was great in bed. I mean the guy was a walking "Sex God" as it was but sex was out she was scared of doing it and talking about it was going to get the other person no where. She might as well stay a virgin forever. Not like Dayan was going to let her…but who cares what he wants anyways._

"_Hopefully you do," he said as he walked into the room dripping wet with only a black towel hanging low around his waist. Low enough for Ashley to see the receding hair line disappear underneath the towel. Ashley snapped her head back up and blushed when she saw him smirking at her. "Don't be embarrassed Ma petit." He said as he walked to her. Ashley gazed at him from head to toe. His hair was wet and curly from the shower that he had token. His 6 pack abs was glistening with water. She wanted to go up to him and just trace every line there was on them. His muscles were strong and could possibly beat up anyone she asked him to. _

_**God, why in the ell did he have to look soooo, got damn sexy. And of all places to be…in hi bedroom!** she thought as she took a step back when he stopped right in front of her. But it did no good because he just took a step forward and crowded up against her. Ashley felt the heat radiating from his skin. Hers was in fact flushed from the sizing up she had given his body just a moment ago. _

_"Dayan, back up if you know what's good for you" she said with false bravado. Because on the inside she was shaking to the core. She wanted to badly to just fling herself at him at the moment and not care what happened afterwards. God she wanted him badly. **Damn the man,** she thought as she blushed even more when she looked up again and knew that he had been reading her mind and body language since he walked in. But she couldn't help it if her betraying mind just thought about his hot, sexy…**damn, damn, damn, damn, damn**, she thought cursing herself mentally._

_"You want me and can't figure out not to," he said saying it as a matter of fact and not an opinion. He knew that he was right and was just being smug with it. Ashley looked up into his smirking face and felt herself falling when she met his gaze. They were the most beautiful eyes that she ever saw. Every time she looked into them it was as if she were falling into a deep pool. Shaking her head of the image she focused her attention back to him._

_"Whatever, just don't try to use your sex appeal against me." she said not bothering to even lie. What was the point anyways? Wherever she may be or he may be for that fact, she would always crave his touch. But she would try. "I'm hungry, so I'm just going to go downstairs and fix something to eat. Ant anything?" she asked, but then knew that she shouldn't when he snaked an arm around her waist to draw her closer to him. A shiver ran down her spine. _

_"As a matter of fact I do." He said as he lowered his head towards her, "You would do quite nicely," he said and then went to kiss her. Ashley turned her head to the side causing Dayan to just kiss her cheek instead. When he looked down at her again she saw that he was smirking again._

_"You and your smirk. One of these days Dayan I'm going to wipe it off you face." She said as she removed is arm from around her waist and headed for the door._

_"Hopefully that day'll be when I finally make love to you," he said and then ducked when she threw a pillow that she had picked up from the bed at him. Ashley went out the door and scowled when she heard his laughter. She could still hear it when she walked down the hallway. Descending the stairs Ashley made her way to the kitchen. Upon finding it she took notice of her surroundings. It was grand looking with its marble floor and granite counter. There was an elegant looking breakfast table by a window that overlooked the lake by the mansion. _

_The chandelier that was hanging above it only added to its glorious wonder. The fridge was new in the world and very clean. The kitchen was something anyone women would be proud to have. Opening the frig up Ashley saw that he had a mass amount of food in it. **Who would have thought that there would be vampires in the world,** she thought as she went into the process of cooking. She noticed that it was night time already so began to cook a dinner that would lead the taste bud asking for more. **Wonder if he'll eat it? Do vampires even eat human food?** she thought as she went back to the task of cooking._


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_Dreams become a reality_

_"Wait of course they do…well, they could but prefer blood. That's what Dayan said anyways." She said aloud as she cooked dinner. _

_"Something smells good." Dayan said a few minutes later while coming around the corner and to wrap an arm around her waist._

_"If you want to keep your hand then I suggest that you remove it from around my waist now." She said and then smirked when he did as she told him too**. I can make him do whatever I tell him to,** she thought as she turned around to face him. _

_"You're smirking. Why?" he asked as he leaned in close to her. He bent his head and kissed her. Even though it was a short kiss it felt like an eternity to Ashley. Dayan raised his head and chuckled because Ashley had this dreamy expression on her face and her eyes were etched with desire. "I thought you would like that." He said as he backed up and went to sit on the stool. Ashley looked at him and then shook her head. She had a silly grin on her face that wouldn't go away._

_He was being such a goofball that she couldn't help but smile at him. Even then when he had this cocky smirk on his face. Who could ever deny that? _

_"So are you going to try my pasta or do I have to cry first?" she asked with amusement as she saw his face etched with disgust._

_"Are you serious Ashley?" he asked in disbelief but then when he saw her face he knew that she wasn't, "You know what don't answer that. But do I have to?" he asked as he stood up and moved around the table away from her when she had grabbed a fork and wound the spaghetti around it. _

_"Come here Dayan." She said as she moved slowly after him. _

_"Come on Ashley don't make me do this." He said and then stopped in his track as he thought of something and then chuckled darkly. _

_"What are you chuckling about bloodsucker?" she asked and seethed with anger when he just smirked at her. _

_"I don't know why I'm backing away like this. I mean I'm way stronger than you are Ash." He said as he moved towards her. Ashley saw that the tables had been turned and backed away from him. She shoved the pasta in her mouth and started to chew. When she was done she looked at him and smirked back. "Lets play." Was all he sad before he disappeared before her. _

_"Dayan?" she called out as she looked around her. "Dayan come out. I don't want to play your god damned game." She screamed out. Her head snapped beside her when she felt a brush against her left cheek. "I know that's you damn it now come out!" she said beginning to get frustrated now._

_"Oh but where would the fun be in that Ashley. My first time wanting to play with you and you want to ruin my fun." He said and Ashley whipped her head all around again. His voice seemed to becoming from everywhere now. Not just to her left and right but all around the room If possible. Something crashed to her left and she shrieked in shock. "I would run if I were you." He said and with that Ashley ran for her life. She didn't know where she was going exactly but she could care less at the moment. _

_"Oh god." She whispered as she came to a hallway. It was dark and foreboding. But she had to go on unless she wanted him to find her and do god knows what to her. _

_"I see you." Came his voice. Ashley screamed and began running down the darkened hallway. There was no turning back now. There were plenty of doors to her left and right. Trying each one she saw that they were locked._

_"Damn!' she said uncoherently under her breath. Coming to the last door to her left she tried the knob and to her knowledge and shriek of joy it was opened. Opening the door and running inside she quietly closed the door and locked it behind her. Ashley looked around her surroundings and saw that what she thought was a room looked more like a honeymoon sweet at a grand hotel or something. Except the bed wasn't a cheesy heart shaped but was in fact a canopy bed. The black drapes that fell in waves around the bed covered it wholly and completely. _

_Walking up to it she spread it slowly and looked inside. The sheets were that of black silk while the two pillows were red silk. Ashley suddenly didn't feel too good. She had a bad feeling about being in the room alone by herself in the room. **Dear god please don't let him find me in here, **she thought as she climbed up into the bed and sat down. She brought her legs up to her chest and leaned her head down on it. Closing her eyes she listened for any sign that he might have found her. _

_Ashley was dreaming. She knew it because in her dreams she would always be in a dark place. Never anything happy came from the dreams that she had. Sometimes, when she dreamt the dreams would be and feel real to her. But the worst part would be that when she woke up and a couple of days would past or weeks they would end up coming true and happening. Her dreams would end up as visions sometimes and that was a real pain. Especially when the people always thought that she was crazy when she tried to tell them something or try to help them live. They would never believe until she had actually saved them or until they had…died._

_But this dream was rather confusing in its own way. There was still darkness all around her. Like a black hole of nothingness and empty space. _

_"Hello!" she called out as she started to walk in the nothingness that it was. "Is anyone here or out there? Which ever one you choose to pick." She said. No one answered her and nothing appeared. She continued to walk blindly forward. It wasn't until she had stopped to rest that she began to feel heaviness on her chest. It was as if something or someone was pressing their body on top of her. A shiver rand through her body as she suddenly felt cold. **Something is really wrong here,** she thought and then was about to start to move when suddenly some unidentifiable, invisible force ran into her._

_"What the fuck is going on here and who the hell just ran me down like that?" she shouted as she tried to get up. But the same heaviness that she had felt on top of her was back and was now visible. "Who the fuck are you?" she asked angrily. "And get the fuck off." _

_"Such language Ashley." The person or thing said, "And I see that you have already forgotten who I am already." _

_"Damn right I don't know you." She said and then gasped when the person leaned down and captured her mouth with his. Ashley struggled against him with all she had. She tore her mouth away from his and turned her head the other way. But this only caused him to place his lips against the crook of her neck. A shiver ran down her body. _

_"You know who I am Ashley. Or should I have to use the other method so you can remember who I am?" he asked and when she didn't answer he just chuckled and proceeded to do just that. Whether she liked it or not. But he knew that she would. _

_"If you lay one hand on me you are sooo gonna be fucked." She said with a scowl that caused him to chuckle._

_"Is that a promise?" he asked as he arched an eyebrow up. Ashley became confused for a minute. Then realization hit her hard in the face and she started to blush outrageously. "Not that kind of "fuck" you perverted little freak." She yelled as she struggled underneath him._

_"Calm down Ashley." The stranger said_

_"I will calm down when you get the fi-"she started to say but gasped when she felt a hand traveling up her leg. Which were bare! **What the fuck,** she thought as she looked down and gasped again. She was completely naked now. Her head snapped up to meet his eyes on her. "What the…how the…**WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED!"** she yelled. If looks could kill then the stranger would be dead where he was now._

_That was all he said before his head leaned down to one of her breast and took the nipple into his mouth. Ashley gasped as his lips and tongue worked on her left breast while his right hand captured her other breast and started a slow stroking rhythm until her nipple was hard. The two sensations had her breathless for a while until she suddenly remembered what he had said…"Oh because the fun just started". There was only one person that could be doing this. As realization hit for the second time. _

_"Dayan if you don't get your bloodsucking vampiric ass off of me right now I swear that I'll-"_

_"You'll what Ashley? Kill me?" he asked and then began to laugh. Ashley couldn't take it anymore. I mean it was her dream after all and she could damn well change it if she wanted to. "Don't even think about it Ashley." _

_"Think about what?" she asked with the sweetest smile ever._

_"Don't even try to change this dream. I'm stronger than you and I can change it instantly."_

_"The hell you can't" she replied. And before she could even say anything else incoherent to him she suddenly felt something silky under her. What the hell? she thought confused. And when she looked down she gasped. Red silk sheets were on the bed. Ashley looked back up and saw that they were now adorned in a room. It looked like one of the ones in Dayan's mansion but…something was off. She looked for Dayan because she saw that he wasn't there anymore. The room had black and red. Black dresser and computer. Red thick curtains that blacked the sun and red silk sheets. Ashley sat up from the bed and looked down. She saw that she wasn't naked anymore. She decided to get up and see what it looked like for herself. _

_Swinging her feet around and placing them on the edge of the bed she looked down and saw that the floor was a black plush carpet. Dropping her feet and standing up she saw that it felt really great under her feet. And that's when she saw what she was wearing. **Or lack of wearing I should say,** she thought as she examined the thing. Because that's what she could think of to call it. **A Thing! **she thought again as she went in search of a mirror. She found one in the bathroom of course which looked spectacular. She flicked on the light switch and shook her head. It looked even worse in the light._

_The Thing, which she now referred to the outfit was too revealing for her taste. The top was like a bra or maybe a Bustia (pronounced Booh-stee-ay the H is silent) was see through and had some little wisp golden pieces hanging down to stop above her belly button. He stomach was bare but then it got to the bottom part of the outfit she thought was Vulgar all together. It was one of those lingerie panties that women who want to seduce their husbands or is on their honeymoon after getting married wore. (I can't really get it out on words but please forgive me for this. I can't describe underwear's too well. Lol.) Ashley looked back up at the mirror again and then grimaced. One way or another she was going to get out of that outfit. _

_But then she remembered that it was all only a dream and she could easily change her outfit. She closed her eyes and thought about what she wanted to wear which were baggy long black pants with chains and a lot of pockets on them and a long sleeve black shirt that said "go suck on a lemon bloodsucker" on it. Ashley felt something strange on her skin. Thinking that it was her proper clothes coming on she opened her eyes and then screamed. Dayan was staring back at her in the mirror and was coming out of it. Ashley ran from the bathroom screaming and yelling at him._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked as she jumped on the bed and got off on the other side. _

_"I told you not to try and change anything from this dream didn't I?" he asked as he came out wearing only boxer shorts on. They were crimson and looked like they could be silk or satin. Ashley stared at him with daggers in her eyes and knew that if looks could kill then he would we dead where he walked._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" she repeated herself as she looked at him walking towards the bed. She watched him get on it and crawl towards her slowly like a cat or panther ready to pounce on its prey. Ashley dashed from the side of the bed towards the end. She wanted to be as far away from him as possible. _

_"I want you that's what's wrong with me." He said and with inhumane speed reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled. Ashley went flying on the bed and in a flash Dayan was on top of her, covering her whole body with his. She struggled underneath him but after a couple of minutes went by she had spent all her energy and was out of breath. She was breathing hard and her chest was rising and falling against his chest. It caught his attention more then once. _

_"Dayan…you…really…have a problem." She said out of breath still. He didn't say anything but waited till she caught her breath and was more relaxed. Dayan looked down at her and without warning kissed her. Ashley didn't even try to fight him. I mean she was enjoying it too so what was the point. (If that was me I would sooo be all over Dayan at that time. Forget words. Get to the sex!!! Lol.) She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer to her. She didn't want it to end too soon but not too late where it would get out of hand. _

_"I knew you would give in sooner or later." _

_"Oh just shut up and kiss me already." She said and smiled when he leaned down to kiss her again. His mouth was hot and silky but when he thrust his tongue into her mouth the kiss intensified. She arched her back and he wrapped his arms around her back. She was now half suspended off the bed and on his chest. Who knew a kiss would make her feel like this. She wanted to rip his clothes off. **Consequences be damned!** she thought as she moaned into his mouth. _

_Dayan lifted his head and smirked when she gave a small protest. He wanted her to want him so badly that she would never think about another man ever again. He kissed from her chin to her throat. When he got to the crook of her neck he could feel her pulse quicken._

_"Just a taste." Was all he said and then sunk in her neck with his fangs when she gave no protest at it. Her blood flowed from her body and into his mouth and to his Her blood was the most delicious thing that he had ever tasted in all the years and decades that he had been alive. Ashley moaned with pleasure when the ecstasy had kicked in. It hadn't hurt as she thought that it would. It was like fire was running through her veins and body. Setting fire where places should have been kept dormant. She didn't know how much she could have took but then he stopped. Dayan licked the trail of blood that had trailed down from her neck to her breasts. He closed the pin prick marks on her and with his healing saliva and went back to her breasts. _

_He was getting sick and tired of all the clothes she had on at the moment even though he had chose it for her. He bent his head to the top of her lingerie and ripped it open with his razor sharp canines and watched as her breasts spilled into the palm of his hands. He heard her gasp and smirked as he bent to kiss her again. His thumb worked on her right breast nipple until they turned to hard peaks and she moaned in pleasure. He did the same with the left breast also until he replaced his thumb with his mouth instead. Ashley arched her back and placed her hand in his mop of curly black hair. He licked her nipple and then began to suckle it like a baby. He did the same to the other nipple and much more to both. _

_He stopped with her breast and went back up to her mouth while his hand trailed down her body. He instantly ripped her lingerie panties and everything that had included on it and threw it on the floor. Ashley began to panic as she felt a breeze on her legs and then shrieked in panic as she felt his hand along the inside of her legs. Dayan could sense her panic and worked on calming her down. He wanted her willing to surrender to him. But he would have her this night and no other. The moon was high and full tonight. He would have to begin turning her soon. But before he could do that he had to wake her up first so he could finish what he had started._

_He moved along her neck until he got to her earlobe and the nipped it. Ashley moaned and couldn't help but move her legs. Her earlobe was one of many weak spots she had on her body. Dayan had guessed that it was her weak spot when she moaned and began to move her legs. He swiftly but quietly removed his boxers and removed the rest of her ripped Bustia and threw them on the floor. _

_"When you wake up we will finish this in my room. Now wake up." He whispered into her ear and before Ashley knew what was happening he disappeared right on top of her. _

_"What the hell." She said aloud in her dream like state still. And then she felt like someone or something shaking her. _

_"Wake up." His voice came back into her dream and before she knew what was happening again she woke up and stared at the most beautiful eyes ever…(Johnny Depp…drool just kidding)…she stared into Dayan's eyes and saw that he was naked and so was she. **What the fuck?** she thought confused now. **Was it all a dream or did it really happen.**_

_"It was a dream but now that your awake we can begin again." He said and then leaned in to kiss her._


	13. Chapter 13

_Night Walker _

_Ch.13_

_ The Beast_

_Ashley moaned. She couldn't help it though. His mouth was like a silken fire on her mouth. His lips should have been illegal. She felt his tongue trace the outline of her bottom lip and then the tugging. He was asking for permission and she let him. Opening her mouth to him Dayan thrust his tongue in and explored. Ashley felt hands on her body and shivered. No one had ever touched her like he was doing right now. But then again she had never let anyone touch her before._

_And that's when the panic started to creep up on her. She was a virgin after all and he probably didn't know that. She should tell him though. But she had a hell of a hard time trying to get his attention when she was distracted herself. His hands were everywhere now. Dayan looked up at her and grinned. He had known that she was a virgin and that was what was so great about it. NO other man had touched her. If they had he would have lost it then. He was going to be her first and last if he had anything to say about it._

_Ashley scowled at the grin he gave her. **The arrogant bastard,** she thought and then grinned at him when he had frowned._

_"And who are you calling arrogant little one?" he asked. Ashley was about to answer when suddenly Dayan took a breast into his mouth and began to suckle. She moaned in pleasure and arched her back upwards so she could give him more of her nipple. He could do things to her that she had never let anyone do before. But if she had then they would not have been a match for him. Dayan chuckled darkly. He loved the way she thought. Half the time she had no idea and the other half she would start working on a problem._

_Her body was like a safe haven to him. Warm, beautiful and soft to the touch. He really was a lucky man to have found her in time. Who knew what kind of trouble she would have gotten in._

_"Dayan you have the macho look in your eyes." She said as she shifted underneath him._

_"Macho look?" he asked with a raised brow, "And what is that?"_

_"The macho look is the look guys give girls. The I'm the man and you're the woman look. The I have rights to protect you look..." she said with a bit of a frown. She really did hate it when a guy would try to protect her. She was a grown woman ad could protect herself._

_"You may be able to protect yourself Ashley but not all that much. You are a woman and vulnerable. You just haven't realized that yet." He said as he looked down to capture her eyes. He could drown in her eyes._

_"What are you ta-"_

_"No more talking Ashley. I have a mission and that mission is to make love to you and to give you pleasure." He said and then before she knew what was happening Dayan nudged her thighs apart and thrust one finger in. Her gasp was loud and she felt like she couldn't catch her breath. Dayan sucked in a breath and then released it. Her sheath was wet and was tightening on his finger._

_He had to make sure that she was ready for him when he entered her. He began to move his finger inside of her. When she gasped and shivered he chuckled. He knew that he was bringing her pleasure._

_"If you think this feels good then just wait for the real thing." He said and then placed a second finger into her. Ashley felt as if her whole world was spinning. He was moving both fingers now in a fast rhythm; the way he knew what to do and how to do it was astonishing. She arched against his hand and couldn't help the moan that escaped from her lips. Dayan looked down at her and grinned. He bent his head and kissed her already swollen red mouth. He inserted a third finger into her and relished at how she bucked underneath him._

_Ashley bucked underneath him. He was spreading her wide and she could feel something coming. Was it an orgasm? She had only read about those in romance books but never imagined that it would happen to her and like this. Dayan could feel her orgasm coming and wanted to delay it. He removed his finger and as he did so heard her protest. HE kissed his way to her throat and stopped their. He could feel her pulse react to his tongue on her soft skin and quicken as his hand found one of her nipples and began to stroke it back and forth until it turned into a hard peak._

_Her blood was calling to him and. He couldn't resist anymore than he could resist the smell of her calling to him. He feared the beast was coming out and didn't want to fight it any longer. With an intake of a breath he and a final exhale he released the beast._

_Ashley stiffened underneath him. **What the hell was going on here?** she thought and then felt a scream trying to bubble up from her throat when she saw his eyes turning red. She felt a rumbling radiating through him and then realized what it was. He was growling. It was low and sounded a bit menacingly. She saw his fangs lengthening and started to panic._

_**He is going to drink my blood dry, **she thought and was the only thing that she was thinking as her heart rate accelerate. Dayan saw her fears and sent waves of reassurance to her. He bent his head to the crook of her neck._

_"I'm not going to or trying to hurt you Ashley." He said and she noticed that his voice was low and had gone husky. Like he had been yelling or something. Then to show her that he meant her no harm what so ever he sunk his fangs into her neck._

_Ashley prepared herself for the pain that she thought would come but it didn't. It actually felt good. Really good. Dayan sent waves and waves of pleasure to her with the ecstasy of his bite. Hat was what he could do for her at the moment but more in just a minute. Her blood tasted good and he couldn't help himself. He took more then needed and knew that if he didn't stop now then he would drain her._

_He removed his fangs and followed the trail of blood that had spilled from the two pin pricks from her neck to her breast. He went back to her neck and with his healing saliva closed the small bite marks; the beast wanted him to claim what was rightfully his now before it was too late. Dayan nudged her thighs further apart and placed himself in between them. Ashley could feel his manhood against her entrance. **This is it. No going back from here,** she thought as she looked into his eyes. They were really a great shade of purple._

_"Ashley. I know that I said that I wasn't going to hurt you but this will hurt though. Only at first. Do you understand me?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. Ashley didn't trust her voice just yet so she just nodded that she did understand. She kept her eyes on him and then winced as she felt pain._

_Dayan could feel her womanhood calling to him. He wanted her pain to be quick so he quickly but as gently as he could thrust forward into her. He felt her stiffen and wince. She was all fire and silken heat. Her sheath tightened around his shaft like a vice and he felt as if he was about to burst right there and then. But he wanted her to have pleasure first hand from him. He waited until she accommodated him and then began to slowly move into her. He came out slowly and was almost out but then thrust into her hard._

_The beats in him didn't want to be gentle but brutal. Ashley could feel the struggle he was having within himself. And for one thing she didn't want him to be gentle at the moment. When he first thrust into her it fl magnificent and wonderful. Her body was throbbing with wanting the whole of him and with him being all gentle and crap just wasn't cutting it. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him back hard into her. She cried out with pleasure and moaned out loud._

_Dayan looked into her eyes and saw how they were a bit glazed. He read her mind and saw that she didn't want him to be all that gentle with her. He felt her need and then did the only thing that he knew would help. He again let the beast out but completely this time. His eyes turned red and he began to move into her harder and faster now. He grabbed her wrist and brought them atop her head and held them there with one of his hands while the other took a pillow from the bed and placed it underneath her bottom. He wanted to be completely inside of her and wanted her to take all of him._

_Ashley screamed out with pleasure. Electricity ran through her and into him. She felt like she was riding a roller coaster and was still going higher up. She began to move with him. With each thrust he gave she matched him. Dayan moved into her harder and harder. He was in frenzy and all he saw was in red. He leaned his head down to her neck and sunk his fangs in. Her blood gushed into his mouth like sweet nectar._

_White hot heat passed through her like no other. She moaned and arched her back. The combination was like nothing she had ever experienced and she felt herself climaxing. The beast felt her climaxing but didn't care. He pumped into her harder and faster. He removed his fangs and released her wrists. He brought his hand to his mouth and bit into the wrist. Blood immediately gushed out and he placed it against her lips._

_Ashley felt a liquid of sorts against her mouth. She licked her lips and grimaced. It tasted metallic but had this goodness to it. It was warm and good. She opened her mouth and clamped on to whatever it was completely and began to drink. The beast looked down at her with an evil grin upon his face and laughed darkly. She was marked and his now and forever. He had but to exchange blood with her two more times and she would become one of the Carpathians._

_He removed his wrists from her mouth and watched as she licked her lips and moaned. He thrust into her one last time and came with her. The climaxed together and he felt as if all was good now. He poured his seeds into her and then finally collapsed. He felt her relax against him after their hard breathing and then heard her even breathing. He removed his weight from her and laid bedside her. He gathered her in his arms, sighed and then succumbed to the deep sleep of his people._

_But before he was completely asleep he whispered into her ear._

_"I do love you Ashley."_


	14. Chapter 14

_Night Walker _

_Ch.14 _

_Mystery Woman_

_Ashley awoke to darkness. **Am I dreaming?** she thought as she tried to see her surroundings. Her eyes landed on the heavy mass of curtains on the window. Dayan must have put them on before the sun came up, she thought again and sighed. Turning her head to the side she almost screamed. Dayan looked like he was dead. He was not moving and was as pale as death. She moved her hands to his neck for a pulse and then panicked. There was no heart beat what so ever. And his chest wasn't moving at all. _

_She flung the covers off of her and winced. Between her thighs hurt like hell and moving like this wasn't helping. **Guess that's what happens after you lose your virginity,** she thought as she grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on. She turned back to Dayan and started to panic again. What could she do? **What did they used to do in situations like these,** she thought and then thought. **Oh, I know. I'll try CPR,** she thought and the moved under the covers to straddle him._

_ She checked for his pulse again and saw that there was none. She placed her palm flat just above his sternum and heart and placed her other hand palm down on top of her other. She then began to do the procedure. **1, 2,3,4,5, breathe,** she thought and then placed her mouth on his and then breathed into his mouth. **1, 2,3,4,5, breath,** she thought again and then breathed into his mouth._

_ She went on like this for 10 straight minutes and then after doing it for the last time she gave up. She had been holding back the tears that had threatened to come out while she was trying to revive him. She looked down at hi pale face and then final gave up. The tears came out and she started to cry. She was still straddling him while she cried and felt as if she couldn't mover. Her whole world was crashing down around her now and all she could do at the moment was cry._

_ **What am I going to do,** she thought as she cried her eyes out. **Just when I thought that everything was going great and I was finally going to have some happiness in my life he goes in croaks on me,** she thought and then got off of him._

_ "I need to call the doctor," she said out loud and then reached for the phone. She turned her back on the body that she thought was just dead weight and dialed Dayan's doctor's phone. The phone ranged 3 times before anyone picked up. _

_"Hello? Dayan is that you?" the person on the other lined asked. The voice was male and he sounded like he had just woken up._

_ "Hel...hello." she said shakily_

_ "Yes, hello. Who is this?" He asked _

_"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you or have woken you up but I think that my friend is…is…" she couldn't go on and then the dam of tears began to flow down freely on her face. _

_"Miss. please calm down. You have to calm down for me." He said and then went to the task of calming down. After about 10 more minutes of trying to calm her down he finally succeeded. "Now, can you please tell me what happened? Slowly and clearly." _

_"I…we... I think that he's dead." She said. She would not cry again. Ever since she had met him she was acting all not normal. Well, not normal in usual anyways. **How the hell have I become so emotional,** she thought and then started taken deep breaths. She heard silence on the other end of the line and then laughter. **What the hell?,** She thought as she removed the phone from her ears and looked at it as if it had grown a head or something. **Was the guy mental or something**, she thought again as she placed the phone back to her ear. _

_"What the hell is so funny!' she screamed. "There's a dead guy on the bed and you're laughing?" she screamed into the phone again. _

_"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." He said as he calmed down. "Its just that hearing you say that about Dayan is hilarious. I don't think anything can kill the guy." He said. _

_"Is someone trying to kill him?' _

_"Who isn't?" he asked and then started to laugh again. _

_"Not funny." _

_"Sorry again. Ok here's the deal. Dayan is not dead." _

_"What do you mean not dead? I'm staring at him right now and he looks "dead to me."_

_ "Just like I said. Not dead. He's just sleeping." He said. _

_"Sleeping! The man is not breathing. He has no pulse and he's pale." She said all this in one breath. _

_"Did he tell you about it?" he asked. _

_"Tell me about what?" she asked back and then finally turned back to Dayan. She didn't want to get too close to him but then again she wanted to see if he was really asleep as the doc had said he was. She got back on the bed with the phone in hand and then crawled to him. "Are you sure that he's sleeping?" she asked again and the reached out to touch him._

_"Yes, I'm sure. His kind when sleeping look like the dead. They sleep like the dead I should say. They do not breathe, are pale, and make no sudden movements while asleep._

_ "Whatever you say doc but if he really is asleep like you say then when is he supposed to wake up. I mean he looks like he's de-"she started to say but then screamed out loud when something grabbed her hair and pulled. HARD! The phone dropped from her hands as she tried to grab on to whatever it was that had a hold of her hair. _

_"Bitch!" the voice was female and sounded very pissed _

_"Who the fuck are you and why are you in here?" she asked and then screamed again when she was thrown. Her back hit the wall. The impact knocked the breath out of her and left her breathless. She looked up slowly at her attacker and gasped. The woman looked just like her. Well, maybe not just like her but looked like her a bit. _

_"You stole him from me." Was all she said before she walked up to her grabbed her by the hair again. _

_"What are you talking about? I didn't st-"_

_ "SHUT UP! You stole him from me and you must die!" she had pointed her finger at Dayan and then resumed to shouting. _

_"Look lady," Ashley started, "I don't know who you are or what you want but keep me out of it. I didn't steel Dayan from you ok. He found me. Now if you don't mind but I want you to get your filthy hands off of me right now." She said and with that she grabbed the mystery woman's wrist and turned it. Her touch was making her feel sick to her stomach. Nausea rolled in and if she didn't hurry up she would throw up. **If I'm lucky I might throw up on her, **she thought with a grin. Ashley threw a punch to her face watched as the mystery woman stumble back a step. _

_"You'll pay for that. I'll make you wish that you were never born." She said and flew at her. _

_"I think that you're a little too late." She muttered under her breath and ducked. She kicked her in the back and went to the bed to try and wake Dayan up. _

_"What did you say?" she asked menacingly _

_"I said that you're a little too late. I already wished that I was dead. I've wanted to be dead since the day I found out what I had. A gift. Pssh." She said and then hit Dayan on the arm. **Wake up Dayan,** she thought as she tried to use her mind to call him out of whatever deep slumber he was in. She didn't feel anything at first but then felt a tug on her mind._

_ **Ash…Ashley? What is wrong I feel your distress, **he thought to her using an intimate mind link only lifemates could use._

_ **Dayan there's some woman here.** She answered back _

_**What! Why?** _

_**The lunatic is trying to kill me.** She said and then got off the bed when the woman came at her. Ashley felt her strength depleting. She couldn't keep a conversation with Dayan and fight this lunatic at the same time. _

_**You must get out of here now**_

_ **Are you crazy? I can't leave you here. What if she kills you? **_

_**You are too important. Don't worry about me and leave now. Your lifemate commands you**_

_ **Fuck you Dayan. No one commands me and I'm not going any where.** Even though as she said this she could feel something in the pit of her stomach. _

_**Ashley.** He growled out her name. He was mad at her and she knew it. But she couldn't worry about him at the moment. Her life and his was in danger and trying to argue with him wasn't helping in her case. She put a mind block in her mind that would make him leave her alone and not distract her._

_ "Are you talking to him?" she asked. But when Ashley didn't answer her she became even angrier and lashed out with her nails. _

_"I don't know what your problem is but you really don't want to fight with me." She said and then kicked her feet out from her. She reached down to her and grabbed her hair and straddled her waist. "This is for grabbing my hair." She said and then punched her in the face. "This is for throwing me against the wall." Punch. "And this is for…well this is for anything else that is going to happen after this." She said and then went to punch her but hit the floor instead. _

_The woman grabbed her arm and flipped them both over so that she was on top and Ashley on the bottom. She grinned evilly at Ashley._

_ "I'm going to rip your throat out and drink you dry." Ashley closed her eyes and waited for the strike and the pain but it never came. _

_"I don't think you should do that. You harm my lifemate and you'll die." He said and then threw her into the wall. Apparently he had been holding her around the neck. _

_"What took you so long." She said as she stared up at him. _

_"Sorry. I had to wait till the sun had went down." He said and held out a hand to her. She took it and with his help stood up. _

_"Who is this woman?" she asked as she stared at him and then at the woman trying to get up off the floor. Dayan didn't say anything at first. His attention was on the woman on the floor. Finally his head turned to her and he caught her gaze. There was fire in them. A blazing heat that made her heart accelerates._

_ "Your mother." _


	15. Chapter 15

_Night Walker _

_Ch.15 _

_Mother Dear _

_ Ashley looked at him like he was the devil himself. She didn't think that she heard him right so she shook her head to clear it. _

_ "What!" she asked as she turned to look at the woman now facing her and Dayan. "My mother? My mother is dead Dayan. Not a…a…what is she anyways?" she asked. _

_"A Vampire. A true vampire. She gave in to the beast years ago and has been rampaging and killing humans ever since. She's a true monster. But she is still one of us none the less." He said and sighed. _

_"When did this all happen?" she asked more confused than ever. She didn't know what the hell was going on. Her mother was alive…well the undead really. **God, why this have to happen to me,** she thought as she screamed out in frustration. _

_"Lets see…how old are you now?" he asked as he turned to her _

_"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked as she started to pace but kept her eyes still on her so called undead mother. _

_"Just tell me already." _

_"21." _

_"And when did they tell you she died?"_

_ "I think when I was 4 or 5." _

_"And she was how old when she died?" _

_"Umm…I don't really remember." _

_"Think harder"_

_ "I think she was in her late 20's" _

_"She got turned Ashley. She didn't die. That was a lie that they told you." he said. Ashley looked at him and then turned back to her Vampiric mother. _

_"I can't believe that all these years she's been a vampire this whole time and no one even bothered to tell me this. Great!" she said and then screamed. "God this is just fucking great Dayan." She said and then walked up to her mother and punched her. _

_"Why couldn't you just have died for real?" She screamed at her crumpled mother on the floor. Dayan walked up to her when she tried to kick the vampire and held her against him. Ashley tried to struggle in his grasp but he only tightened his arms around her._

_ "Stop this. It's no use. She could easily destroy you if she really wanted to." He said and then when she got her emotions under control she relaxed in his arms and hid her face in the crook of his neck. _

_"But what I don't get is why she said that I stole you from her?" she asked, grimaced, and then looked up at him with a disgusted face expression. _

_"What?" he asked as he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and a worried expression on his face. _

_"Please don't tell me that you guys had some kind of thing going on together." she asked and then continued when she saw his expression. It was that of a surprised guy who just saw a ghost because he went pale. Paler than his usual beautiful color. "Because if you did then all I have to say is…ewww." _

_"Are you crazy?" he asked as he released her and took a step back from her. "I would never in my life have anything to do with a Vampire. And a woman that wasn't my lifemate." He said and then covered his face with one hand in frustration. "You are my lifemate and no other. She had tried to get to me. To make me hers but I wouldn't." he said as he removed his hand and looked down at her. He was about to say something else when suddenly Ashley's mother screamed. _

_"I will not let you have him. You two will not be together. Over my undead body." She screamed and then lunged at Ashley. Dayan pushed her out of the way and grabbed her mother. He held her at arms length and avoided her lashing sharp nails. "Let me go." She screamed. _

_"You need to leave here at once. I don't want you to see what I am going to do to her." He said _

_"I don't think that I should leave you al-"she started but then stopped. _

_**"LEAVE!"** he growled darkly at her. Ashley gasped and put a hand over her mouth when she saw his face. It had changed completely and his eyes were red. She started to back away from the both of them. Finally she ran out of the room and down the stairs. She heard screaming as soon as she got to the bottom of the stair. When she couldn't take it anymore she ran out the door and ran to the back of the mansion. _

_She had never been to the back but was glad that she had. There was a garden there that was beautiful then anything she had ever seen before. Flowers of all kind were growing. Tulips, red roses, blue roses, daffodils and…she couldn't quite see the last color of the flower so she walked up closer to it. _

_**It looks like to be a black rose,** she thought and then smiled to herself when she found out that it was indeed a black rose. **How can a black rose grow here? I've never seen one before,** she thought again as she bend down to take a closer look. _

_"That's because it's a special rose." Someone whispered in her ear. Ashley whirled around. But did it to fast because she fell on her butt on the rose. _

_"Oh no," she gasped out when she realized what she was sitting on. She was glad to see that it wasn't bent or damaged. She exhaled and then froze when she felt hands around her waist. She got up and turned around to see that it was only Dayan. _

_"Startled you didn't I?" he asked with a smile. She was about to say something when something stopped her. The look on his face told it all. _

_"Your not my lifemate." She said as she started to struggle against him. "Let me go this instance." She screamed "I don't think so." He said and then started to laugh. "Your struggling is of no use to you. You will not be able to-"he started but then stopped. His whole body froze. Ashley looked at him and then removed his arms. She was using her powers against him and she would be damned if the pain she was feeling at the moment messed her up. She looked up into his eyes and saw that they were glazed. _

_He was staring off into space and didn't know what was happening to him. _

_"Bastard." Was all she said and then jumped when she felt familiar arms around her waist. "Dayan this better be one of your friends or else I'll kill him." She said as she let her focus stay on the enemy at hand and not look at Dayan. _

_"Don't worry about him mi amour." He said and then laughed when she snorted unlady like. "Justin is just playing with you._

_ "Trying to fool me by transforming himself as you is not a joke to me. What if I had kissed him?" she asked. She felt him stiffen against her and that was when she finally lost her focus on Justin to look into his eyes. He was the same as before. Her normal as can be lifemate. _

_"If he had then I would have killed him." He said and she was about to laugh but then saw that he was serious. Ashley sighed and just rested her cheek on his chest. It was warm and his arms felt like a safe haven. She wouldn't mind staying with him for a while. _

_"Dayan. What a pleasant surprise." Justin said and then screamed out loud when Ashley jumped kicked him in the head. He went flying across the field and landed with a thud. _

_"Why'd you hit him Ashley?" Dayan asked as he went to help Justin up. _

_"Yeah why'd you hit me?" he asked as he accepted Dayan's help _

_"If you ever put your hands on me again I'll make sure that you never have kids. Ever." She screamed and then glared daggers at the both of them. _

_"What did I do?" Dayan asked as he walked back to her after punching Justin in the face when he heard that he had laid a hand on her. He may be his friend but no one laid a hand on his lifemate and didn't get hurt as a consequence. _

_"Don't touch me." She said as she crossed her arms around her waist and then turned around. While turned away from him she realized that she hadn't eaten anything and her stomach was acting up. She turned back around when Dayan had hugged her. "I'm hungry." She said and then scowled when he laughed at her. "What is so gottdamn funny?" _

_"You. Your always hungry do you know that?" he asked as he led her and Justin back into the mansion and into the kitchen. "So what'll it be ma petit?" he asked as he spread his arms out wide._

_ "I'm in the mood for pizza." She said _

_"Pizza it is." He picked up the phone and dialed Papa John's pizza._

_ "Papa John's pizza, would you like to try our special for tonight. Our spicy hot Italian sausage with 2 extra toppings." The woman asked on the other line._

_ "Hold on a second." He said and then covered the mouth piece. Want to try their special?" he asked her. _

_"Naw, just order me a sausage and pepperoni pizza." _

_"Ok." He placed the order and when that was done he hung up the phone and turned back around to Justin. "And what are you doing here?" he asked _

_"Can't I come and see my friend once and a while?' he asked sheepishly _

_"I don't think so. Not unless you want or have heard something." _

_"I am hurt that you would say that." _

_"Cut the crap and tell me what you want?' he said _

_"I just heard that you found you a little play mate." He said as he looked at Ashley._

_ "Don't look at me.' She said as she went to the fridge to see what there was to drink. She got her a glass of water and then went back to sit on one of the kitchen chairs. _

_"Not a playmate. My lifemate." He said and then smiled at her. Ashley mad kissy faces in the air at him and then laughed when Justin turned and faked gagged in the sink. _

_"I'm happy for you." Justin said _

_"No your not."_

_ "Your right. She's one fine piece of –" _

_"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Dayan said as he went to Ashley and took her hand in his. _

_"What?" she asked_

_ "Can't I just hold your hand?" he asked _

_"Hmmm…" was all she said as she went back to drinking her water. _

_"So what do you have here that we can have fun here?" Justin asked as he looked around the kitchen and then at them. Ashley looked up at him expectantly also._

_ "Well, I have a game room and upstairs the first door on the right and –"he didn't have a chance to finish because Ashley and Justin ran out the kitchen and bolted upstairs together to the game room. They could still hear Dayan's laughing downstairs when they had opened the game rooms door. _

_"Whoa baby!" Justin said as he gazed upon the room. There were game machines of everything. (Not going to get into what was in there. Use your imagination and what you know is at an arcade) Ashley followed him into the room and got onto one of those dancing step games. Where you try to match the arrows with your feet. And Justin got into one of those car racing games thing. Dayan came into the room and went to race Justin first and then watch Ashley._

_ "The doorbell rung downstairs and Ashley said that she would go get it. Dayan went with her anyways and they both went downstairs. They got the pizza and went back up stairs. _

_For the next week Justin stayed over and Ashley began to like him every time he was there. He would tell these outrageous jokes that were half the time funny and the other half just plain stupid. But something was wrong with Ashley. She was beginning to get sick. _


	16. Chapter 16

_Night Walker_

_ Ch.16_

_ The Big News _

_Ashley woke up with freight. Her stomach was killing her and she didn't know why. Maybe from all the junk food that she had eaten the night before. She looked around and saw that it was morning. Turning her head to the right she saw that Dayan was in fact still sleeping. The heavy curtains that were on the windows did a good job on keeping the sun out but she still could tell that it was morning. _

_Getting up from the bed she took a step to towards the bathroom and then stopped. Her stomach groaned a complaint and then she felt her mouth water up. You know how when you're about to throw up your mouth begins to water and you just have to go spit it out. Yeah that was how she was feeling at the moment. _

_Then suddenly she broke into a run to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She bent down to the toilet and began puking. Everything she had eaten for the past 2 days were out of her stomach and into the toilet. _

_"Oh God that was terrible." She said as she stayed on the floor for a couple of minutes. After, she felt confident enough to stand up and walked to the sink and washed her mouth out. Her head was killing her and she didn't like taking any pills. Looking at her reflection she saw that her face was pale and she looked shaken up a bit. She dipped her hand in the water and splashed it on her face._

_ Taking a deep breath she drained the water and opened the door. Ashley walked back to the bed and laid down. She just wasn't feeling good. She had planned to go out with Justin but didn't think that she could go out now. _

_**Well, a stomach ache never stopped me before;** she thought as she rolled over and came face to face with Dayan's sleeping face. He looked as if her were really dead. But she knew better than that though. He was the most beautiful looking man that she had ever seen. Then she began to smile. If he had ever heard her say that…hmmmm. Oh the laughs she could have on his face expression. _

_10 minutes later… _

_Ashley was still awake and just couldn't go back to sleep. Her stomach was feeling better and so she got up from the bed and went to go take a shower._

_ She came out of the bathroom and sighed a relief. She was feeling a whole lot better now. It was probably a mild case of the stomach ach or something. She went straight to the dresser and took out underwear and bra and put it on. Then she went to Dayan and hers closet and clicked on the light. _

_The closet was huge. It was actually a walk in closet that was bigger than usual. But then again it was a mansion. With a sigh she rummaged her way through the clothes and found a pair of black jeans and a black turtle neck. She was feeling a bit chilly even though the AC was on. She put on some black wool socks and a pair of black boots._

_ They might as well say that she was planning a heist or something. She was dressed in all black and didn't mind. Black was one of her favorite colors. Other than red that is. Red was her favorite color ever. She checked her watch and saw that it was only 11 in the morning. She looked back at Dayan one more time and then quietly closed the door behind her. _

_She reached the bottom of the stairs in a matter of seconds. _

_"Took you long enough." Justin said _

_"What are you exactly Justin." She asked _

_"A fallen angel." _

_"A what?" _

_"A fallen angel. A fallen angel, those who have been cast down from heaven. Sent to the bowels and the darkest deepest pits of hell. Seeking forgiveness but finding only the wrath of God and the smiling smirk of Satan himself." '_

_Wow!!" was all she could say _

_"I know. I said the same thing myself." He grinned _

_"Lets go." She said. Justin opened the door for her and she went out the door. Justin followed in her steps and then they made their way to town. ON FOOT! (Now that is a long freaking walk). _

_"That was a long walk." Justin said as they stood outside of the mansion. "Hey, you ok? You don't look so good." He said as he turned to her. It had grown dark so fast and they had been having so much fun that she hadn't noticed._

_ **Dayan is going to be pissed,** she thought. But she couldn't think straight. Her stomach was killing the hell out of her. "Are you ok? You look like your going to hurl." He took a step near her. _

_"Don't…" she tried to say but failed. Her stomach felt like it was on fire. "I don't feel so good Justin." She said and then fell on her knees on the ground. _

_"Ashley!" he screamed. He went to her and picked her up bridal style. "Dayan!" he screamed at the top of his lungs when he had kicked the door open. He looked around the mansion but didn't see him anywhere. "Dayan get your ass down here now!" _

_"I think that I'm going to throw up." She moaned. Justin started to panic and so he ran up the stairs and into Dayan's room. He was no where in site. He brought her to the bathroom and gently helped her. He held her hair out of the way and so the puking session started again. Ashley puked for about 8 minutes on and off. She hadn't eaten anything that morning but only had water to drink. But everything was coming out now. _

_"Where is that lifemate of yours." He asked as he went to look around the room. Ashley stood up on wobbly feet and made her way to the sink. She washed her mouth out with water and then with Listerine mouth wash. "You stay put while I go find Dayan." He said and with that left. _

_"Wai..." she couldn't get the words out because her stomach twisted up again and she ran for the toilet. She threw up for the 3rd time that day. **God, why is this happening to me?,** she thought as she fought to get up. Her body felt so weak and useless at the moment that she wanted to cry. This had never happened to her like this before. She did get wounded when she would fight or get severe headaches from using her powers but not like this._

_ She crumbled to the floor and laid her cheek faced down on the tile floor. Her head was hurting and she felt hot. "This feels so good." She said tiredly. The cool tile felt good on her hot cheek. She was sleepy and tired and felt cold and empty inside. _

_"Justin!" Dayan yelled. "Where the hell are you? I need to-"he started but stop when a fist came flying out of nowhere and hit him square in the jaw. _

_"Your lifemate is up there in your room and throwing up." Justin screamed at him. _

_"What the hell do you mean? Why did you take her out?" _

_"You already knew that she and I were going out so don't blame this on me." He screamed back at Dayan's retreating form as he ran after him. Dayan opened the door and looked around the room. _

_"Where is she?" _

_"In the bathroom." Justin said. They ran to the bathroom and stopped dead in their tracks. Ashley was lying face down on the tile floor. Her face was a bit red. Dayan went to her and crouched down. He touched her face and removed his hand back quickly. She was burning up. _

_"Ashley? Ashley honey can you hear me?" he asked as he picked her up off the floor and brought her to the bed where he laid her down underneath the comforter. "What happened to her? She's burning up." _

_"She wasn't before. We got back from the village and-"_

_ "Did you walk?"_

_ "Yes but-" "You walked? Are you stupid or something?" he asked as he reached for the phone._

_ "What are you doing?" _

_"Calling my doctor." He said. He talked to the doctor and told him to hurry. The doctor came about 15 minutes later. _

_"Where is she?" the doctor asked as he entered the room. _

_"Right here. She's burning up and I don't know what to do? Brian you have to help her." Dayan said as he hovered over Brian and Ashley._

_ "First you can help by clearing out the room. You too Justin." _

_"I'm not-"_

_ "Dayan just do what he says." Justin said as he dragged him away. Dayan looked back at Ashley for the last time and left the room. _

_After Dayan had went ballistic on Justin for being so irresponsible with Ashley and destroying a few things in the mansion the doctor came out to them both. _

_"What's the deal?" Justin asked. Brian looked at Dayan and smiled._

_ "Why are you smiling? Is she going to be ok or what?" Dayan asked_

_ "She's going to be more than ok Dayan. Congratulations." He said _

_"For what?" he asked _

_"You're going to be a father!" he said as he tapped his shoulder fondly. _


	17. Chapter 17

_Night Walker_

_Ch, 17_

_She finds out_

_Ashley woke to her head feeling groggy and her stomach empty. __**What in the world happened to me**__? She thought as she looked around the familiar room. She saw that she was in Dayan's room and that she was all alone. __**Ok, what was the last thing that I remembered?"**__ she thought as she looked at the closed door to the room. __**I was out with Justin and then when we were walking back I started feeling sick. Worse then ever actually**__**and I also remember throwing up like crazy. **__She thought again._

_"I need to get up." She said aloud as she struggled. After 5 minutes of struggling to get up she was about to give up when Dayan walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks._

_"What the heck do you think your doing?" he asked as he came rushing to her side._

_"Well, I was trying to get up but I was failing before u came in to help." She said as he helped her sit up and propped a pillow behind her back. _

_"You must be crazy," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked deep into her eyes._

_"What are you looking at?" she asked finally after a while of them just staring back at each other for the longest. _

_"Just you and your beautiful face." _

_"Oh stop it." She said and then frowned when he did. "Don't stop go on." She said and then smiled when he started laughing. _

_"What were you doing thinking about walking with Justin. Were you high or something? Want a death wish?" he asked as he looked at her sternly. _

_"I wanted to go out and I didn't have a car." She said with a lame excuse._

_"You could have asked me!" _

_"Well, you don't have to yell." She said cringing at the tone of his voice._

_"If you ever try that stunt again I promise you that I will lock you in here with me and put you in a sleep so deep that only I will have the power to wake you you up." He said and then sighed in relief when she didn't challenge him but only narrowed her eyes at him to tell him that she wasn't very happy with his promise._

_"Anyways, I what happened?" _

_"Don't you remember?_

_"Well, I remember felling sick and then throwing up like there was no tomorrow." She replied_

_"And don't forget fainting on the bathroom floor." He said smiling_

_"Ew. On the bathroom floor. Disgusting." She said and then looked at his face. "What's wrong?_

_"Nothing." He said_

_"Well, something must be wrong you're white as a ghost. Did you eat yet?" she asked him worriedly._

_"No. Been thinking about stuff._

_"And that stuff would be what exactly?_

_"Well, I talked to the doctor and…"_

_"And what? What did he say Dayan?"_

_"Your pregnant." He said quietly_

_"I'm what!" she yelled loudly_

_'Pregnant." He said and then looked up into her face and froze. It was contempt that he saw or horror that she was having his child but joy and happiness._

_"Wow." She said putting her hands on her still flat stomach. "Were having a baby." She said happily._

_"You're not upset?" he asked_

_"Why the hell would I be upset?" she asked_

_"For the fact that the child might not be human."_

_"I didn't really think about that. But oh well, we can work around that no bigge." _

_"Good." He said and then stood up. "Hungry?"_

_"Yeah. I'm famished. She said and then shrieked when he picked her up and then carried her out the door and to the kitchen._


	18. Chapter 18

_Ch. 18_

_Celebration_

_They enter the kitchen and sitting on the stool at the counter is Justin. As soon as he sees them he jumps up and runs to them._

_"I'm so sorry that I didn't act quicker." He said guiltily._

_"It's not your fault. I was actually feeling sick before we even left." He said and then her mouth went into an O when she looked up at Dayan. She hadn't told him that part._

_"And now that I know you won't be going any where without me checking you and your gonna have to drink more orange juice." He said as he placed her on the counter top and went to look into the fridge. _

_"You're over reacting Dayan." She said angry now._

_"No, I'm not." He said._

_"Yes, you are."_

_"You're carrying my child and if anything ever happened to you or him I would find the person responsible and kill him or her." He said and then came back with the orange juice and gave it to her. Ashley took the drink from him and then started to drink it. _

_"We should have a party." Justin put in _

_"A party?" Why?" Ashley asked _

_"To celebrate your pregnancy of course." He said happily._

_"That' sounds like fun but who are we going to invite?" she asked_

_"People. Friends, family. Whoever really. I'll go get a note pad and start on it. I'll be back!" he yelled after him as he flashed out of the room._

_"Well, he seems quite pleased." She said looking back at Dayan's face and then groaned aloud. "You can't be serious Dayan."_

_"What? I didn't say anything. Yet." _

_"You have to let us have this party." She replied as she hopped off the counter. She felt a bit woozy but then Dayan steadied her with his arm around her waist. "Thanks" she replied and then kissed him on the cheek. _

_"What would you like to eat?" he asked her_

_"If you say that I'm eating for two then your gonna get kicked." She said as she moved away from him and to the stool chair. _

_"I didn't have to. You said it for me." He said with a smirk on his face._

_"Oh shut up." She said and then laughed when Justin came back looking all flustered and excited._

_"Ok, I'm ready." He said and then he sat down next to Ashley and they made the plans for the party. They got up to the list on who was coming when Dayan came and snatched her off the seat and then flashed them both upstairs to hi room._

_"Hey what are you doing?" she yelled as she whirled around to face him. _

_"You need to eat mi amor." He said as he sat the plate down on the night stand and then took her hand and led her to the bed. _

_"But I'm hungry." She said and then blushed when her stomach growled loudly. "Traitor." She said venomously and then gave up and lay back on the bed. Dayan placed the tray on her lap and then joined her on the bed. He started to feed her until she was full and couldn't eat anymore. / _

_"Ok, I'm full and can't eat anymore Dayan. You can stop feeding me now." She said._

_"But you're eating for…" he laughed when she smacked him and then got up to place the tray back on the night stand. _

_Fine I'll let the party go on. With security." He said and then flashed out of the room with the tray. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Family Reunion

_Dayan flashed into the kitchen and as he was putting the tray on the counter he heard a noise. He stopped what he was doing and listened carefully. He tensed instantly and cursed under his breath. _

_"Why now." He said in a whisper. He turned around to look out the window and then released the breath that he hadn't known he was holding. Making up his mind he flashed back into his room. What greeted him when he came back was an agitated Ashley pacing around back and forth. She looked so cute like that. Her nose was scrunched up and her mouth was in a pout. "What's wrong love?" _

_"What's wrong? __**What's wrong!?**__" she screamed at him. Dayan took a step back from her and towards the door. "I'm going to be as big as a cow! That's what's wrong." She said as she glowered at him. Ashley was feeling agitated as hell and she wanted to scratch his eyes out. This was his fault. "This is all your fault you bloodsucking fiend." _

_Dayan cocked an eyebrow at her calling him a blood sucking fiend. __**I guess her hormones are already acting up**__, he thought as he thought of something soothing to say to her. One wrong word and she might just come after him. _

_"Where do you get your thoughts from? As big as a cow." He said and then snorted. He started walking after her when she started backing away from him. He stalked her around the bed. Her back hit the wall and Dayan effortlessly caged her in with his arms and body. "You are not going to be as big as a cow. Your going to be beautiful." He said_

_Ashley looked up at his beloved face and then sighed. One look at him was all it took for her to go mushy on the inside. Her heart accelerated and when she looked back up at him he was grinning. "Stop grinning like an ape and get out of my head." She said and then moved forward enough to lay her head on his chest. "I'm tired" she said_

_"I know sweetling. I know. But we have to talk about something important though." He picked her up and carried her back to the bed. After getting comfortable beside her he began. "Were going to have a visitor soon." _

_"A visitor? From whom?" she asked as she cuddled up to his body and warmth. She was feeling a bit cold. Dayan, reading her mind drew up the blanket over them._

_Dayan took a deep breath and then told her. "My sister"_

_To readers: I know this was short but I have to go to class right now. So I'll see you guys on monday_


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

_Surprise!_

_"You have a sister?" she asked, "since when?'_

_"Since forever unfortunately." He said and then snorted _

_"Well?"_

_"Well, what?"_

_"Geese, your an idiot sometimes Dayan." She said and then continued, "What's your sister like."_

_"Like me mostly but less evil. Sometimes." He said and then chuckled as a memory of his sister chasing him with a butcher knife after he had pissed her off._

_"Why is she coming here anyways?"_

_"Who the hell knows. Probably found out about you. How I don't know but I will soon enough." He said and then yawned._

_"Well can you at least tell me when she's coming?" Ashley asked in frustration. She was practically grinding her teeth now. Looking down at her Dayan saw that and then started chuckling under his breath._

_"It's not funny you beast." She said and then yawned herself. "I'm bored. I'm getting up now." And with that, she got off the bed before he could put a restraining hand on her. She ran to the bathroom, locked the door (like it'll really help her. Please! ____ lol), and then got in the shower._

_15 min later…_

_"Get out the damn bathroom already." Dayan shouted as he banged on the door._

_"Hold your freaking horses." She yelled back and then under her breath "bloodsucker"_

_"I heard that!" he said and then started laughing when she came out with a towel wrapped around her head and her body dripping wet. __**Hmm…I could work with this**__, he thought and then with that he swung her in his arms and went back to the bed._

_"Don't you even dare Dayan Dubinsky." She screeched as he threw her on the bed. She tried to get up but he grabbed both her wrists and pulled them above her head,_

_"I have you now my pretty." He said and then bent down to kiss her. He grabbed the towel and flung on the floor. Ashley moaned and locked her arms around his neck. Dayan slid his hands up her ribcage and up to her breast where he stopped to palm it in his hands and reveled when she moaned and arched in to him. His mouth left hers and trailed fire down her neck to the thrusting tip of her breast._

_She cried out, nearly exploding as his fingers found her tight hot sheath and his mouth pulled strongly, his teeth scraping and teasing the swell of her breast. His knee nudged hers apart even as his tongue lapped at the valley between her breasts. He was above her, his face harsh yet sensual his eyes burning with need. _

_Ashley felt him, thick and aggressive, pressing into her. He always seemed far too large for her to accommodate. Trapped beneath his body, she couldn't move, let alone breathe. His teeth scraped the swell of her left breast, an erotic enticement that set her arching toward his mouth. Her hearted pounded and nearly burst as he surged forward, his body pinning hers, invading hers, and taking possession as if he had every right to her. She felt as if he was invading her soul, thrusting so deeply within her that she would never get him out. _

_She felt his teeth piercing her breast, spreading white-hot heat, sinking possessively into her skin as his body buried itself in hers. His mind pushed into hers, breaking through every barrier until they were completely one. She felt what he felt. Her tight, hot, velvet sheath gripping him, releasing, sliding over him, her blood, hot with life and light, flowing into him, his insatiable hunger and need. _

_Dayan felt the slight discomfort of her body at his thickness and instantly changed his position to accommodate her. And just as he was getting to the good parts of making love a chill went down his back. He stopped what he was doing and cursed. In the next second a flash of light illuminated the room and then…._

_"Honey I'm home." His sister yelled and then screeched. _


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

_Sister dear_

_"What the fk," Dayan roared as he heard his sister screeching. He closed his eyes and then counted to ten. When he opened them he saw Ashley hiding her face against his chest in embarrassment. Her face was as red as a tomato and she was trying to reach for the cover on the bed. _

_"Eww..I didn't expectto see this when I came over." She said ad then grinned._

_"So little brother has himself a little mate now huh?" she said teasingly._

_"Can you please get out." He said in a deadly calm voice that sent chills down Ashly's back._

_"Don't you dare use that tone of voice on me Dayan Dubinsky." She said and then walked out._

_"Omg!"Ashley said and then released the breath that she had been holding. "I can't believe your sister just pooped in here like that._

_"She thinks that she rules my home." He said and then groaned when he felt her wiggling beneath him. "What are you doing?"_

_"Trying to get out you big oath. I'm not about to make love to you knowing that your sister is just outside the door. I mean she had super hearing for gods sake." She said in serious distress. Dayan cursed under his breath and then sighed. He gently came out of her and then watched as she looked around the room for her towel. And all the time she was mumbling under her breath._

_"I can't believe this. The embarrassment. God, and I have to meet her. Not a good first impression.' She said with agitated annoyance. Dayan just looked over at her and grinned. She didn't know what a picture she made while bending down and her rear end pointed to him. His body hardened again for the want of her. He got up to do just that when a knock came at the door. _

_"Hurry it up in there." Came his sister's voice. Dayan cursed under his breath and was about to storm to the door when he felt a hand on his arm restraining his progress._

_"Don't you even think about it." Ashley said and then found her clothes. As she was putting them on Dayan was watching the sway of her breast as she wiggled into her jeans. "Your such a freak Dayan." She said as she watched him watching her._

_"And don't you forget it." He told her and then fashioned himself some clothes on._

_"Hey! Why didn't you do that for me?" she asked in indignant fury._

_"I wanted to watch you." He said as she finally put on her tank top. He noticed that she hadn't bothered with a bra. __**Oh yeah, I'm going to have fun today**__, he thought (what a freak. But he's our freak isn't that right girls ____ lol)._

_"Pervert." She said and then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she came back out she found that the bed was made up and the room clean. No one would have accused them of doing something that they weren't supposed to. Ashley let a sigh escape her and then turned to dayan who was sitting in a chair in the corner regarding her with hooded eyes. "What's wrong with you?" she asked as she went over to him and sat on his lap._

_"Nothing much. Just thinking."_

_"About?"_

_"Our family." He said _

_"And?" she asked because she knew that there would be more._

_"Yours and our sons future and safety." He said_

_"You worry too much. Take a chill pill and relax."_

_"Not with you in danger. I'll worry all I want and then when I know for sure that you guys are not in harms way will I take a chill pill and relax." He told her and then gently deposited her off his lap. He took her hand and then led her to the door. "Ready to meet my dear sister?"_

_"As ready as I'll ever be." She said. Dayan opened the door and looked down at his sister._

_"Finally." She said in agitation and then turned to Ashley. "Hi, I'm Azinma. His wonderful and loveable sister." She said. Dayan snorted out his disgust and grinned when she gave him the evil eye._

_"Azinma, this is Ashley. My lifemate." _

_"Nice to meet you. And welcome to the family." She said and then flashed away._

_"Ok…where did she go?" Ashley asked him_

_"The kitchen probably. Or the guest room." He said and then led her downstairs to the kitchen. _

_"I'm not really hungry." She said as she noticed where they were going._

_"Even so you have to get something into you." _

_"Fine sure. Whatever you say. What's that noise" She said and then fell quiet when they walked into the kitchen. Shock registered on her face. She looked up at Dayan and saw the same expression but he was better at hiding it then she was. In his kitchen were about 5 women, 7 men and 10 kids running around screaming_

_"Ashley." Dayan said looking down at her with a grin on his face, "meet the rest of my family._


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

_Celebration_

_"Dayan!" came a woman's voice from the other side of the room. Dayan turned his head and then broke out into a smile. His eyes softened as the woman came to him. _

_"Dayan?" Ashley asked as she turned her head towards him._

_"My mother" was all he said before he went to her. Ashley watched the reunion and turned her head away. She couldn't bear to watch this happy celebration. It made her yearn for things she never had. _

_"And you must be Ashley." a voice said. Ashley turned around and smiled. Standing in front of her was Dayan's mother. With a big smile on her face that showed her pointy sharp teeth she leaned in and gave her a hug. Emotions clouded her and a lump formed in her throat. She never had a mother to hug her and everything felt good right now. _

_"Hello. It's nice to meet you." She said after they had broken apart._

_"Nice to finally meet the woman who captured my sons heart." She said and then grinned when Dayan groaned._

_"Mother please. She does not want to hear this." He said and then came around his mother to Ashley's side. He looked down at her with a frown. She looked like she was about to cry._

_**What's wrong my love?**__, he thought to her_

_**Nothing**_

_**Liar**_

_**Just stay out of my head ok**__, she thought and looked at his mother with a smile on her face. It was a bit forced but she wasn't feeling all that good anyways. "Well, I'm just glad that we met. Somebody forgot to enclose the message that he even had a family." _

_"Dayan." His mother said. Dayan looked at the two women and groaned. Ashley laughed softly at him. He looked harassed. _

_"It wasn't my fault. We were...um…a bit preoccupied at the moment." He said with a grin as he looked down at her flushed face. Ashley was mortified. She couldn't believe him. _

_**Why did you just do that?**_

_**Do what?**_

_**Don't play stupid with me**_

_**What? It's not like she didn't already know**_

_**I don't care. You just completely embarrassed me. **_

_**Calm down love**_

_**You stay away from me for a while**_

_**Ashley**_

_**Don't you Ashley me, **__out loud she said "I don't mean to be rude but if you'll excuse me I have to go to the bathroom. __**To escape everyone**__, she thought. She didn't wait for permission but just turned on her heels and walked out the door. _

"_I can't believe you Dayan." His mother said_

_"What?" he asked_

_"You just embarrassed your lifemate."_

_"Mom please."_

_"Go fix it." She said and she too turned on her heels and left. Dayan sighed with exasperation. _

_**Women**__, he thought and left to go find Ashley. _

_Mean while…_

_Ashley wondered down the hall. She needed to breath of fresh air and to just let everything out. So she again turned on her heels and walked towards the door. As she was walking she could have sworn that she heard footsteps following behind her. But every time she stopped so did they. She was thinking that it might be Dayan but quickly rethought the idea. __**Dayan wouldn't take it this far.**__ She was already paranoid as it was. _

_She turned around but no one was there. __**Ok, now I'm really getting pissed off**__, she thought. Deciding that whoever it was wouldn't follow her outside if he or she wanted to go undetected she opened the door and went outside. She stood by the door for all of 5 minutes. When no one came out and when she didn't hear any noise coming from inside she let out a relieved breath and then turned to stair up at the moon. _

_Things were moving a bit too fast for her. With meeting Dayan and having to deal with his arrogance at time, being pregnant, meeting his family, and having to keep her powers a secret all the time, and the upcoming party; she just needed to get some much deserved air time. Ashley's mind was in a whirl and she was feeling a bit nauseous. So she sat down on the steps and contemplated about what to do and how she was going to take things in slow strides from now on. Hopefully. _

_Ashley was so deep into her own mind that she didn't notice when a figure materialized behind her. The figure grinned and then struck._


	23. Chapter 23

Night Walker

Chapter 23

Kidnapped and Ransomed

Dayan made his way out of the kitchen to go look for Ashley. He had given her a couple of minutes to herself so she would be able to calm down. (shouldn't have done that Dayan L) He went upstairs to their room but upon looking inside it didn't seem like she had came in at all. He closed the door and went to check the other rooms. And found the same result. He was finally worried and then headed downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs his mom was waiting for him with a strange look on her face.

"Mother? What is it?" he asked as he finally got to the bottom. But his mom turned her head away and shook it. He knew what that meant. Every time he got in trouble and or something bad was about to happen or be said she would turn her head away and shake it. Then suddenly a horrible realization shot through him. "Mother! Where is she?" he asked

"I'm sorry son.." she said and then broke down crying. Dayan didn't understand what she was sorry for. And that's when he noticed the red envelope clutched tightly in her hands.

"Mom, what is that? Is it for me? Did Ashley leave it for me?" he asked and then took it from her. He ripped the envelope apart and saw that a letter indeed was in it but not from Ashley. Where was his beloved? He opened the letter and then cold fear shot through him. The letter in his hands wasn't a good-bye letter it was a kidnap and ransom letter. Cold furry shot through him this time and he roared with the wrongness and the unfairness of the situation. He through the letter down and went into the kitchen to where his family was. He shot through the door so hard the hinges broke and the door was left singing.

Everyone turned around and then tensed and the sensed the hostility surrounding him.

"Dayan? What's wrong?" came his sister's voice

"My beloved has been taken from me and I want her back now!" he roared

"Ok, vampires its time to do a beloved hunt." Azinma said (Dayan's sister's name just incase you guys forgot.)

Kidnap and Ransom letter

_ Long time no see Dayan. How long has it been now? 500..800 years? Oh who can tell when your having as much fun as I've been. You should really try it sometimes you know. Oh, yeah, that's right your too much of a goody goody. Well, I have something of yours that might liven things up between us. And from the smell of her she must be carrying your child. Would be a shame if something were to happen to them. And knowing you and the way you are you'll come charging after her. I don't blame you though. She's a knock out. Wouldn't mind having a taste of her. If you want your life mate back then I suggest you hurry up and find me. _

_ P.S. And Dayan? Don't keep me waiting. You know how impatient I get when I'm not having fun. You wouldn't want that pretty little life mate of yours to get hurt now would you?_

_ Darius_


	24. Chapter 24

\

Night Walker

Chapter 24

Kidnapper Revealed

Ashley woke up to nothing but grogginess and darkness. She didn't know where she was but when she tried to move something stopped her. All she knew was that she was on her back and her hands were tied. That's when the panic started to kick in as the events from the night before came rushing to her.

"At least I think it was the night before," she said to herself. She tested the ropes to see if she could loosen them and escape but that proved hopeless when all she managed to do was hurt herself more. _**What did I ever do to anyone**_, she thought as she sighed exasperatingly. _**I'm not liking this shit at all, **_she thought again as she tried to remove the blind fold that was covering her eyes.

"Trying to escape I see," came a voice from the dark. Ashley's heart accelerated just a bit and a notch of fear settled in the pit of her stomach.

"What the freak am I doing here?" she demanded. She couldn't help but notice that he sounded familiar to her.

"Watch the language love." he said with a chuckle

"You better sleep with your eyes open from now on buddy. Cause when I get out of here…"

"You're going to what? Cry for your life mate and wish that he was here?" he said and then began to laugh.

"Ass hole." she hissed at him, "I don't need Dayan to fight my battles for me. I can do it myself."

"Oh, but you wouldn't want to hurt his precious child that your carrying now would you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"No point in lying to me pet." he said and Ashley realized that his voice was getting closer; "I can smell the child in you."

"Smell the child? What are you? A dog or something?" she asked nastily

"Don't piss me off little girl. You wouldn't like me very much if I was." he said in a whisper near her ear.

"Said the big bad wolf. I don't like you and I don't give a rat's ass if you got mad." she said with false bravado.

"Said little red riding hood."

"What is this? Quote the children's story time?"

"It's time that you shut up now," he said

"Fu-" Ashley started to say but got something put in her mouth. (And for all you perverts out there it's not what you think either. Lol) from the texture of the cloth it was more or less a small white towel.

"You talk a lot. I don't know how Dayan can stand you." Darius said out loud but under his breath he said, "I would have already strangled her by now."

"Wmmm mmd ymm jumm mmm mmm mamtamm," Ashley said as she tried to talk around the towel in her mouth. (Translation: "What did you just say you bastard?!")

Darius turned and looked down at the girl lying on his bed. _**She is quite a beauty**_, he thought as he stared some more. He saw one reason why she was Dayan's life mate. He was also beginning to see that she was stubborn as hell. If she had a master and he said jump he could just imagine what she'd say;

Master: "Ashley jump"

Ashley: "Go to hell you piece of shit."

Darius began to laugh as he imagined it. The girl had spunk indeed. But spunk wasn't going to save her from him. She had better pray that Dayan could get to her before time ran out. "If you be a good little girl then I'll take the blind folds off. Deal?" When she didn't say anything he took that as a yes. He moved towards the bed and removed the blind fold from her eyes. And was once again stunned by how beautiful she was. He might just have to make her his if things went as planned.

"Do you know what I have planned for you my sweet?" he asked and then grinned when her eyes narrowed to slits. "Well, I don't either so you can relax for now." he said and then made a choice. He bent down and removed the towel from her mouth. He watched as she spit and sputtered to get the taste out.

"What do you want with me? Why can't you just leave me alone and go kidnap somebody else." she asked angrily

"You're my hostage for now pet."

"Would you stop with the names already?"

"It's all a part of the game…._love_." he said and then chuckled. He walked over to a chair by the fire place and sat down to get comfortable.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked

"Why…didn't Dayan tell you?" he asked and when she only glared at him he caved.

"Would you just get on with it please." she said and then tensed when she saw him get up. But he only took 2 steps forward.

"My name is _Darius Dubinsky_. And I've come to take back what belongs to me."


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

_Rescue Plan _

_Azinma looked at her brother with sympathy. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. And she was glad that she didn't have a lifemate. She didn't need or want one for that matter. She could take care of herself thank you very much. But watching her brother and seeing him so enraged and heartbroken tore at her heart. All who are here would do anything for him. A strategy was being planned up for his lifemate's rescue. _

_She just couldn't believe that after all these years that Darius would be back and for vengeance. What a complete moron. This whole thing was ridiculous. He needed to wake up and smell the coffee and grow up already. What a baby. Azinma sighed and went to stand by her brother and to also hear what the plan was. As she neared she could hear them arguing._

_"No, no. That would never work. Darius is on cold hearted bastard and he'd use anything to get back at me." Dayan said_

_"Then we need another way to go about it," Markus, who is Dayan's cousin, said. _

"_I know that," Dayan growled in frustration. He could not believe that he had let his lifemate out of his sight for even a second. He had told her that it was dangerous to have a party and now look what happened! His pregnant lifemate ended up being kidnapped! She was going to get an ear full when he got her back. His throat clogged up with emotion, he couldn't imagine how life would be like without her. _

_He couldn't about this now. He had a job to do and that was to rescue his lifemate from his older brother. Damn Darius was a pain in the butt. _

_"Hopefully he doesn't put your lifemate to aggers." Azinma said as she came to stand by Dayan. _

_"Through what!?" Dayan bellowed as he looked down at his sister._

_"Through agony."_

_"Have you been reading those Georgia Nicolson books again? I barely understand you now days." Azinma gave a lady like sniff of her nose and looked daggers at him._

_"They are very funny books"_

_"That kids read"_

_"Don't make me kill you brother. I would regret it in the end"_

_"As if you could Zima"_

_"Children please," their mother said as she came in through the door. "This is no time to be bickering. We need to find a way to save Ashley."_

_"We know mother. I wanted to just go and get her but these guys won't let me." Dayan replied as he stared daggers at his family and friends._

_"Because you moron he knows your coming and he'll have a trap waiting for you," Markus said as he turned to look at Dayan. _

_"And we can't afford to lose you." Shawn, Dayan's friend, replied as he came into the room._

_"When did you get here?" Dayan Shawn came to stand to his left. Dayan hit him on the shoulder in greeting. (You girls know what I'm talking about. You know how guys don't like to show feelings and they try to do their manly thing. It's ridiculous. Lol.) _

_"A few minutes ago. I'm sorry that I wasn't here earlier to meet your lifemate before this happened." Shawn said _

_"You can meet her when we save her and bring her here." Dayan said and from there they all turned serious and went back to making a plan. _

_30 minutes later…_

_After arguing and fighting they came up with a plan._

_"Let's move people. My lifemate and babe are waiting for me to rescue them." Dayan said, "Prepare yourselves for battle gentleman. Because this means war." He said as he left to prepare himself. As he left the room his eyes were dangerously glowing red._

_Author Note_

_I know I finally updated. As well as my profile and stuff. I'm going to write Howling after I update this chapter. TTFN guys!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26_

_Have to rescue myself?!_

_Ashley had been looking at Darius for the past 30 minutes now and he'd done nothing but look right back at her. And then to her amazement he had fallen asleep. Only…she wasn't sure that he was asleep though. He didn't seem like the type of evil guy to kidnap and take a nap while the captive as in the same room as them. _

_I mean she could get up and find something to bash his head in. but what if he wasn't sleeping and when she did go to bash him over the head his eye's might open and he'd take one look at her upraised arm and the weapon in her hand and just get pissed._

_Really, really pissed. At her. Ashley shuddered just at the thought of what he might do to her. Two words stuck in her mind. Rape and Kill her. She shuddered again. Life just couldn't get any better for her. _

_"Hey, I know you're not sleeping so knock it off already," Ashley said as she looked at him. But no reply came from him. He just remained motionless except for his breathing. Ashley got up and silently moved towards him. When she got 3 ft away she squatted and looked up at him. _

_To her surprise he looked like a little boy sleeping as he was now. With an inward chuckle to herself she could just see the look on Dayan's face if she had ever told him that. He'd get all mad and arrogant at her. Men could be such baby's sometimes. Ashley got up and when she did her stomach growled loudly. _

_"Hungry?" a voice said from behind her. With a shriek Ashley jumped half a foot and spun around. Darius was up and looking at her. _

_"What the…where…how...but you..." she was so shocked that she couldn't finish her sentence. _

_"Cat got your tongue Cherie?" he asked as he grinned evilly. _

_'But you were just sleeping!" she shouted_

_"I don't sleep. I have too many people who want to kill me." He said and then laughed. Ashley looked at him with a pitying look._

_"Don't pity me. You should be worrying about yourself. And that brat our carrying." He said as he left the room. _

_"My baby isn't a brat!" Ashley said with a shout when he was leaving the room. Darius stuck his head back in through the doorway and looked at her with eyes glowing red. _

_"If he's my little brother's child then he's a brat." he replied and then he was gone._

_"My baby isn't a brat," she muttered to herself. She sighed and then flung herself on the bed. She had to get out of here. So as she waited to be fed she contemplated a plan to escape. It wasn't until the aroma of roast ham came at her that she realized that Darius was back. She got up from the bed and turned. It wasn't when she turned and saw him struggling with the heavy load of food that an idea came to mind. _

_"This just might work." She said to herself as she got up and walked towards Darius. _


End file.
